Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story
by Crisp-N-Lite
Summary: I'm no Cinderella. I knew that. But my life is so close to being similar to that of that blonde's that it's almost scary... Chapter XVII updated Read and Review...
1. The Dorks and The Populars

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! And neither do I own "Another Cinderella Story" on which this story is loosely based upon._

_Hope you'll find this mediocre story of mine to your heart's content._

**Definitely **_**Not**_** a Cinderella Story**

I'm no Cinderella.

I knew that.

But my life is so close to being similar to that of that blonde's that it's almost scary.

We have a lot of things common, you know—me and her.

First, both of us have blonde hair.

We both lost our mother when we were little.

Both our fathers had married again for the _greater good_.

Two step-sisters—yup! Exactly as same as Cindy! (But they are actually my step-mother's children from her first marriage).

Both our fathers had died when we were growing up.

Now, not very much unlike her, I'm nothing more than a slave at my own house, a servant maid to my step-mother and her two malicious daughters whose main aim is to devour all of my dad's money to meet their own malevolent ends. But most important aim of theirs is to make me suffer.

Like Cinderella's little animal friends, I have a few close friends who'd do anything for me.

I also have a virtual-guy-friend, who I chanced upon our school's Chat room a year ago, who is close to becoming my fairy-god-_friend_ (if there is even such a word) for I tell him stuff that I don't dare to tell anybody else. I tell him my dreams and aspirations but I make sure I never let out anything about me other than that—like the fact that my life is a living hell.

So… my life is almost exactly as Cinderella and I still claim its not…?

That's cause there's just one thing missing—A Prince to take me away from all of this anguish... A Prince to sweep me off of my feet and give me that "happily ever after".

Then again, I'm still seventeen… I can find my knight-in-shining-armor soon enough, right…?

**Chapter I**

**The Dorks and The Populars**

"_Hey Cindy, sorry about not making it last night… I was caught up a stupid party… A waste of four hours of my life… ^sigh^… Hope to catch you soon though…"_

I read the message again and a small smile crept across my lips. I didn't have to look at the "Sender" to know who it was. But I still looked and there it was, like I saved it, the first time he had sent a message to me, "PP".

I replied after much thought:

"_Hey… It's okay… I wasn't able to make it anyway… :-)"_

I pressed "Send" and was waiting for a reply when the shrill voice of my step-mother caught me off-guard.

"Oi!" the middle-aged woman's voice rang through the door and into my small and dingy room, "where are you, you worthless piece of scum…?"

I know that I was late for the morning chores. I was about to leave to start them when I had received that message from him and I lost all track of time. Before I left my room, I silenced the mobile that Nanami had given me for my birthday two years ago and pushed it into my bag and exited the room, having to start my life as Sûn Yukihira-Kouzuki and her twin daughters' servant maid.

"What's with the hurry _princess_?" greeted my step-mother, a tall woman in her early forties with short dark hair and equally dark eyes which makes you think of endless-holes or bottom-less pits.

I sensed the sarcasm the moment she had uttered the first word in her usual sly voice.

"Mom, it's getting late…" pointed out Karen Yukihira, my seventeen-year-old step-sister, flipping her long brunette hair that had an amazingly contrasting streak of pink near the rear.

"Yes…" acknowledged Mai Yukihira, almost exactly the same as her twin.

It was pretty sickening that even their wardrobe matched. Well, it would've been cute if it weren't the fact that their clothes could even throw Victoria Street out of business.

"You heard them…" pointed out Sûn icily.

I nodded lightly and started to pack their books and finish some of their unfinished homework, and comb their hair 101 times (oh they counted all right…) and gave all three a manicure ("Cupid Pink!") and stood at the doors to the house till the car finally vanished from view.

I looked at the time.

Well, there was little over five minutes left for me to change, have breakfast, get my bag, run to school and be at my seat before Mr. Yamamota entered the class. Not so difficult since I do it almost everyday.

Although we went to the same school, not many knew that I was related to Yukihira. It would be more appropriate if I had said that not many knew that a Yukihira could be related to a dork like me. They belong to the "Popular" Gang whilst my friends and I are the school's laughing stock—The Dorks.

We were a gang of five—the five major social losers in the school (according to the "Populars" anyway).

There is Nanami Tenchi, the tomboy of our gang. She would be amazing at the track and field if it weren't for her motto, "_Why should we do what everybody else does?"_ She has three elder brothers who have finished school and are doing the family business (you can guess where her tom boyish character comes from, right?)

Then there is Santa Kurosu, the guy obsessed with the weirdest of things starting from cameras to Tofu-man movies. Sometimes we have no idea what goes on inside that head of his.

Then, it's good old Aya Konishi. She has a passion (or is it obsession...?) with writing plays and dramas. She's the editor of the School Newspaper (which apart from our gang, nobody bothers to read).

Then, it's Christine Hanakamachi. She's half-French. Sometimes we wonder why she wasn't in the "Popular" gang. She's pretty with long flowing hair, enticing sapphire orbs and a beautiful smile. Her parents are filthy rich but had made sure not to spoil their only daughter. Well, she wasn't in the Popular Gang and belonged to The Dorks only cause she was not spoilt and rotten like my sisters.

And then, there's me, _Miyu Kouzuki_—the biggest dork of all times—an Orphan, under the care of my "evil" step-mom and equally evil twin-step-sisters; who's life resembles so much like Cinderella it's scary.

**But, I'm no Cinderella.**

**I knew that.**

I reached school with less than a minute to spare.

Thank God that our school was less than a ten-minute walk from the Mansion.

Well, that doesn't stop my step-sisters going by car or me running.

I panted as I entered my Math class. Mr. Yamamoto hadn't arrived yet and I inwardly sighed in relief. That man could be a Satan when students came to class late.

"Hey… you made it!"

I looked at my four friends on my way to my chair almost at the end of the class and smiled.

"Morning guys…" I greeted them as I put down my bag and took my seat.

They all turned towards me and started with their usual sermon.

"I still can't believe you put up with those parasites," hissed Nanami, irritably as I noticed my step-sisters give me a disgusted look as though I had kicked a puppy or something.

I gave her an assuring smile and said, "I've not learned to love it… But I have learned to put up with them, you know…"

They all shook their heads and headed off to their seats which was scattered throughout the class. Just then, my cell buzzed. I realized that I hadn't checked whether PP had replied or not. I pulled out my mobile at once and checked.

"_4 New Messages"_

I chuckled.

He can be so impatient sometimes.

I typed a quick message:

"_Hey… Sorry… my class gonna start now… Message you later… Bye…"_

I was about to push my mobile back when I got a reply. I couldn't help it so I read. It said:

"_Right… Bye Cindy…"_

I smiled at the reply and dropped my mobile back into my bag just in time to see Mr. Yamamoto enter our class, his usual stern look in place. He started the attendance and I was so bored so I started to look at the Populars. They always served you better drama than prime-time television soaps.

The Populars are seven in number.

There are my twin-sisters: Karen and Mai Yukihira. Spoilt, rich, _hot_ (according to the major guy population in the school) and are cheerleaders—perfect qualification to be in the "Popular" Gang.

Then, there's Seiya Youboshi. I don't know much about him except for the fact that he's a regular in the School's Soccer Team—the Goalie. His blond hair and azure eyes makes you think that he's nothing more than a sweet and cute kid. And he's the only Popular who's been nice to anybody in the Dorks.

Then, there's Akane Ikeda (A/N: I'm not very sure about the surname guys)—the greatest mystery in the Populars. She's just a little too timid and sweet to be one in the Populars. She's also a cheerleader and has shoulder length raven-black hair and warm cerulean eyes. (Santa hasn't admitted yet, but he has a HUGE crush on her).

Then, it's Nozomu Hikarigaoka—the School's official womanizer and flirt. He's the Soccer Team Vice-Captain. Blonde with light blue eyes, he has a way with the ladies. Although he flirts a lot with almost all the girls in the school (save the Dorks), he's never known to go steady with any one girl.

Then, there's Akira Kijoyu –Head Cheerleader and considered the hottest girl at school. With her long flowing raven-black hair and her navy blue eyes, she could get any guy at school to do her evil bidding. If one thought that my step-sisters dressed like sluts it would be nothing compared to how she clothes herself. If all of this does not get her to qualify to being called "Popular", there's the fact that she's close to becoming the Girlfriend of the most popular guy in school and the last member in their group.

"Kanata Saionji!" cried their professor, as a brunet entered their class, his blazer unbuttoned and revealing his white T-shirt within and with his usual blue jeans and Nike shoes, "you're late!"

"I don't remember ever saying that I was early Mr. Yamamoto…" replied the brunet cocking his head sideways and heading towards the only empty chair in the room, right in the middle of the class, his sharp auburn eyes not making contact with anybody in the class.

Our Math Professor fumed but didn't retort for the brunet in question was the ace student in the entire school, and also for the fact that his father has given enough donations to the school worth half it's price.

_Kanata Saionji_—the heartthrob of the Heiomachi High School, the most popular guy among girls even senior to him, the Captain of the Soccer Team, and last but surely not the least, the last "Popular".

Almost the entire girl population of our school is crazy about him—maybe except for me and the gang. I totally despise him. Anybody who can talk to a teacher like that and hang out with my step-sisters and their best friend Kijoyu is definitely a guy from whom I should keep a hundred miles distance.

Well…

That's all about me, my friends and my antagonists…

This is how the last year of my High School started out.

It's not exactly very comfortable, but surely the same as all the other years of my life at this school.

A life that resembles so much like Cinderella's that it's almost scary.

**But, I'm no Cinderella.**

**I knew that.**

**~To be continued~**

_**How was the first chapter?**_

_**I know that it's mainly just introduction of all the major characters but how can I start the story without you guys knowing who's who… :) **_

_**Hope to update soon though :)**_

_**Please Review :)**_


	2. Popular Meets Dork

_Thanks for all those reviews...:) I really appreciate it... I never expected such a warm welcome..:) I'm flattered..:) Hope you'll all like this chapter too..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! And neither do I own "Another Cinderella Story" on which this story is loosely based upon._

_

* * *

_

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

Did I say that this year was going to be as normal and boring as the last?

Well, I couldn't be any more wrong.

It all started that weekend.

It was on the first Sunday since School started and I had just finished the housework as well as my homework when I realized that I totally stink.

Sundays are always the worst.

Almost all of the Friday Nights and Saturday Nights either Sûn or her two devilish daughters would throw a party at the house and I would be taking refugee at Nanami's or Aya's or Christine's place till it's all over and return on Sunday morning to clean up all of their filthy mess.

And it had been the same this weekend as well. On Friday Night, the girls had thrown a party for the start of a new term and on Saturday Night Sûn threw a party to her colleagues at the Elle Magazine—she's the fashion supervisor at that magazine which would explain all the free designer clothes that the twins get to wear.

So, after I spent the entire day cleaning the Mansion, I definitely need a shower.

So that was how it all started…

My worst day ever…

**Chapter II**

**Popular Meets Dork**

I breathed in relief as the cold water showered over my body.

The water rushed through my long blonde hair and created this tingly sensation all over my body. I stood enjoying the cold shower for the next ten to fifteen minutes… I didn't keep count.

So, ok… I love showers… is that a big problem…?

I turned off the tap as I suddenly remembered that I have my Math homework due. I sighed as I pulled the white fluffy towel and I hadn't even started to dry myself when the front door bell rang shrilly.

Great…

I decided that a yell from Sûn is a little less embarrassing that rushing to the door wrapped in a towel. So I was about to ignore the bell and dry my hair first when it rang again.

So, okay… I'll just have to ignore again.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

Right… I can't escape her yelling and wishing that it was one of my friends at the door and not one of the twins' I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom and into my small room. Since my room was closest to the front door, I had no other choice.

Even if it wasn't would I have another choice…?

The bell rang again.

I came out of my room and stared at the mahogany front door. I caught a firm grip over the towel wrapped around me and approached the door handle slowly.

I opened the door and there stood an irritated looking brunet, his hand half-way through to ringing the bell again, for the third time.

Blood rose through my body as I recognized the brunet.

His auburn eyes looked at me for a second before he turned his head sideways. I'm not sure but I think I saw crimson rise to his cheeks as well.

"I'm here to see Ms. Sûn Yukihira," he said in his usual monotonous tone.

I tried my best not to stutter and make more of a fool of myself than I already have and said, "She-she… I mean…"

Talk about not making a fool of myself.

A few droplets of water dropped from the wet hair and on the floor.

His auburn eyes shifted to me for a second and I can swear that the edges of his lips quivered for a second as though he was holding back laughter—which I'm sure he was.

"I'll go get her…" I said.

I'm sure I was totally red by now.

He nodded, his lips pursed.

I was sure that I took a cold shower. Then how come I feel so warm right now…?

I turned to go inform Sûn when her voice screeched from the first floor corridor.

"DID YOU GET THE DOOR?"

I jumped in surprise at her sudden voice and I realized that I was slowly losing grip over the towel that covered my wet self.

At the scream, the brunet standing in front of me turned to face me at the exact second I lost control of the towel.

As I began to heat up, I saw that his auburn eyes had gone wide and saw faint traces of crimson across his flawless façade.

I got hold of my towel at the exact moment the brunet turned his back to me in a swift movement.

Before I fainted due to embarrassment, I ran into my room, my heart beating fast against my chest. I closed the door behind me and locked it and stood with my back to the door, breathing hard.

Within minutes I heard Sûn's voice booming from a few feet away from the door to my room, "Kanata! What a lovely surprise…!"

God damn it!

God…!

Why is this happening to me…?!?!?!

Why did the most Popular "Popular" had to see the Dorkiest "Dork" in her _baby clothes_…?!?!?!?!

**I HATE YOU GOD!**

I stood at the kitchen counter pouring hot tea into two cups and placing a set of biscuits neatly on the plate along with the two cups of tea, I sighed.

Sûn and Saionji were in the hall discussing something… more like Sûn was the one who talked the most. She had been going on and on about making Saionji a star model at her Magazine. The brunet never spoke a word from the second Sûn had started talking.

I nervously played with a long strand of my hair as I stood there not knowing what to do. If the twins had been at home they would have loved to hand over tea and biscuits to the most popular guy at school but as fate has it, they were both having a sleep-over at Kijoyu's place.

I can't give him tea after he saw me like that…!

I looked at myself in one of the silver utensils and was not at all surprised at the fact that I was as red as a tomato at that moment.

I was now wearing a full-hand black shirt and grey track-pants. But what use are they now since he had already seen everything…?

Pull yourself together Miyu, I told myself and grabbed the tray and headed towards the hall to the two at a very slow pace. I gulped as I stood at a well distance away from couch.

Sûn was still talking and the brunet looked almost bored.

Alright… give them tea and leave.

I approached the couch and the brunet was the first to take notice.

He looked up at me and the second I looked into his eyes, I began to hyperventilate.

Okay… maybe running away from the place is a better idea.

"What took you so long?" asked Sûn the second she saw me laden with the tray.

"Sorry," I apologized—although I had no intention to mean it—and bent down and extended the tray to Sûn first.

"Guests first!" she snarled at me.

"That's ok…" said the brunet lightly, his face straight and devoid of any emotion, "you go ahead Ms. Yukihira".

Sûn gave him a smile that always makes me want to puke and took a cup.

I took a deep breath and nearing the brunet, bent to give him his tea.

My hair fell over my shoulder and for the first time in my life I was thankful it did cause I was sure I was crimson about now and it helped a bit in hiding my face.

He took the last cup and nodded lightly.

I braved a smile and placed the platter laden with cookies on the table and left the hall.

I felt goosebumps rise as I felt a pair of eyes on my back following me right till I entered the kitchen. With my back to the kitchen wall, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I begged my heart to stop beating so fast for it blocked out the voices from the hall with its loud beating. Finally, it relaxed and I was able to hear their conversation.

Not like I was interested though…

"So… what do you say Kanata…?"

It was Sûn in her usual sly voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yukihira".

I heard the brunet say in his usual dull voice.

He's turning her down?

That's something…

"I have no intention to come up in the cover page of a crappy magazine like yours…"

Wow… that was just… _wow_

"What?"

It was Sûn, obviously shocked.

"I just dropped by to tell you this".

I couldn't help but smile at how the guy could handle a woman twice his age with such ease.

"I wouldn't have even come if it weren't for my old man saying that it's disgrace of being a Saionji if I were to tell over wire that I give a damn about being a super-model…"

I had to stifle a giggle at that.

Man, that guy can talk.

I could now only hear Sûn blabber.

"I should've told you the second I arrived but…"

He stopped.

I couldn't help but blush.

"…I was distracted…"

Now I'm seriously surprised that I haven't burst into flames yet seeing as how warm my face feels right now.

"Thanks for the offer though".

"Do inform if you change your mind".

Right… I forgot Sûn never gave up that easily.

"Right"

I could almost taste the sarcasm tainted in his icy voice.

"Miyu, come here!" Sûn's sudden screech startled me.

I stumbled to the hall at once, trying very hard not to show any signs of ever eavesdropping on the two.

"Escort Kanata to the front door," she said and giving him a light and cold smile marched towards her room, infuriated.

I saw the brunet shake his head in irritation.

"Aren't you gonna _escort me to the front door_?"

I nodded a little vigorously at the way he addressed me and then started to walk towards the front door with him by my side.

At the front door, once he was outside, I bowed.

Standing up I thought I saw him smile. I blinked and it was his usual handsome façade, devoid of any emotion.

"Good Night…" he said lightly.

For some unknown reason, I felt my heart race.

"G-Good Night," I replied.

He nodded lightly and started to walk towards a black Volvo parked outside the Mansion Fence.

Suddenly, he turned and said lightly, "Thanks for the tea…"

Despite myself, I smiled.

He left.

**Maybe…**

**Just maybe, this isn't my worst day…**

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. The Towel Girl and The Jerk

**_Thanks for all those reviews people...:) I really appreciate them..._**

**_As usual, D!3 still doesn't belong to me--neither does Cinderella Story..._**

**_Hope you all enjoy the story though..._**

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

_Oh c'mon Cindy… how long r u gonna do this? Give me at least 1 clue 2 who u r…_

I shook my head as I read the message my virtual-best-friend had sent me last night. I had been too preoccupied with everything that happened last night that I slept without replying to his last message.

You can tell what my head was preoccupied with…

I typed in a quick message as I entered my Biology Lab—the first class to start of the week.

_I'll tell you when d time comes…_

I pressed "send" and then looking up at the class, waved at my friends who were seated at different places with people they seldom approve of. But what choice did we have since it was up to our teacher to sort us into pairs for the Lab.

As soon as she noticed me, my Biology professor, Miss Sagara said, "Kouzuki… you're at table one…"

I nodded and giving her a smile approached the table and putting my bag down, sat down. Before I put my mobile into my bag, it vibrated.

_That's what you've been saying 4 d past 1 yr…_

I smiled and typed:

_G2g… :) class starting…_

Without waiting for a reply, I dropped my mobile back into my bag and sat up straight.

Wait… where's my lab partner…?

Don't tell me…

I didn't get one…?

Typical…

"Ah… Saionji… you're at Table one with Kouzuki…"

I could swear that my heart almost stopped.

I looked up surprised to see the handsome brunet walk, almost bored, towards where I sat.

My heart began to pound hard against my chest.

Great…

The rest of the girl population in the class (save my friends) starting groaning and hissing what would be unmistakable insults directed towards me seeing as their Prince "Popular" is going to be the lab partner to a Dork.

More embarrassment shall follow…

I shifted my gaze to the empty table and bit my lower lip to stop myself from screaming in awkwardness.

"Today… we are going to start with the features of White Blood Corpuscles…"

Snap out of it, Miyu!

You have an important lesson to listen to.

You have to stop thinking about what happened last night…

I shook my head to rid of the memories but the brunet chose to shift his gaze to his lab partner at that exact moment.

I held my head down, trying to take notes but I couldn't help but witness the small quiver that his lips experienced at the sight of me.

"Hey…" he whispered, "you're… you're Towel-girl, aren't you?"

Huh?

I looked at him, my eyes wide (and possibly my face red).

T-T-Towel Girl…?!?!?!

**Chapter III**

**The Towel Girl and The Jerk**

I sighed as I sat down at beside Christine, rubbing my head while the latter looked at my sympathetically.

Well… I deserved her sympathy alright…

Not only did the guy of many of my classmates' dreams call me "_Towel_ Girl", I had to fall flat on my back in Physical Education class. Well, the second half was totally my fault seeing as I wasn't paying attention when the ball came towards me for I glanced at the same brunet, who was playing Basketball, for just a second.

Sheesh…

Why is fate so cruel to me…?

But not many were actually surprised at the fact that I fell… seeing as I am the _School Klutz_.

"Miyu…?" called Chris tenderly, "do you wanna go to the nurse's office..?"

I faked a smile and said, "It's okay… I'm fine…"

She looked more worried.

Oh well… I wasn't that good an actor anyway…

But I wasn't going to tell anyone what happened yesterday when Saionji arrived at the Mansion to talk to Sûn.

The very thought made blood rise to my cheeks.

So… ok… of all people… why HIM?

The insolent jerk had the nerve to refer to me as _The Towel Girl._

Geez… someone should teach him how to talk to girls.

"OW!" I yelled in pain as something round and orange hit my head at the exact same spot as the volley-ball had hit me.

I felt a little dazed and then regaining some posture back saw a basketball rolling innocently about my legs.

As I continued to stare much to the anxiety of my friends, a pair of Nike-shoes-wearing legs approached me lightly.

I looked up, ready to pounce.

But he took the basketball from the floor and then walking back to the boy's side shrugged, "sorry…" without even bothering to look at me.

"Hey!" I called the brunet, all of my pent up anger ready to overflow any second now.

He turned and at the sight of me, his eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

Great… Great… Great…

HIM _again_…

He walked back towards me whilst all I could do was wish I didn't call him back.

"Towel-girl…" he said as if it was some kinda greeting and wore that ever-so-irritating smirk of his.

Christine frowned at the name but didn't ask any questions.

Infuriated, I got to my feet and snapped, through clenched teeth, "its _MIYU!_" and stressed every syllable, "Mi-Yu!"

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the Dork who had the nerve to talk back with such a raised tone to a Popular.

I wasn't bothered.

Actually I wasn't even aware of the audience.

"Some _smart _guy you are!" I found myself pouncing on him, "can't even get a name right…!"

His blinked confusedly and then another smirk formed across his lips.

I frowned as he bent towards me and said in almost a whisper, "it's not _my_ fault that your _towel _made more of an impact…"

"Jerk," I muttered, glaring at the brunet.

Blood rushed through my face as his smirk widened and he left the girl's area and dribbled the ball right into the court and made a basket, his smirk still in place.

Damn it!

The first time we had ever had a conversation inside the school…

He called me Towel-Girl and I ended up calling the most handsome guy in school a "Jerk".

_Some_ day I'm having…

"**Why did he call you **_**Towel-girl?"**_

"He's such a _jerk_!" I couldn't help but exclaim while exiting the school with the rest of my gang.

I stopped when I realized that they were all giving me weird looks.

I frowned and asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Santa rubbed his nose, trying very hard to suppress laughter.

I scowled.

What's going on…?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"If I didn't know any better…" started Nanami, grinning.

"…"

"You have a crush on the School Soccer Team Captain!" accused my entire gang.

…

…

…

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"What?" I gasped.

Their grin grew wider as they came close to me.

"This is impossible!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted, "how could you even _think _that I would fall for a jerk like that idiot!"

They continued to grin like idiots.

Damn it!

"Ugh!" I cursed, "I'm going home!"

I heard them call out to me but I didn't take much heed as I headed home, infuriated.

I already had a hell of a day not only with that jerk humiliating me by calling me "Towel-girl" but I had to dodge his fan-club the entire day for they were focused on annihilating me cause according to them I don't even deserve a second of his attention.

To hell with them…! I don't even _want_ his attention!

**I **_**hate **_**that **_**jerk**_**!**

I dropped on the chair facing my PC, exhausted whilst rubbing a towel against my wet hair.

I had to take a bath cause the twins forced me into doing gardening today.

I shouldn't complain…

I should've seen this coming…

Even though they had no chance at all, the twins did nourish a crush for the brunet…

I sighed…

Why are all these girls smitten by this jerk?

What qualification did he have to deserve all of this attention…?

…despite being rich, handsome, athletic and spoilt…!!!

I sighed again.

Just then, my IM popped open as I got a message from PP.

_PP says: hey… you there?_

Thank god…

_Me: Hey!_

I waited for a reply. It was almost instantaneous.

_PP says: wow… that was fast… I thought u hit d hay already…_

Hit the hay…? No way… I couldn't sleep tonight that easily even I was as tired as I am right now.

_Me: I'm too much in a bad mood to sleep soon_

_PP says: Y in bad mood? What happened?_

Great… Should I tell him…? I really want to…

_Me: You don't wanna know…_

I knew what he was going to reply before even _he_ thought about it. I was experienced to that line way too often to mistake it.

_PP says: Try me… :)_

I chuckled.

That's what he always says…

"Try me"

I never did… I've always postponed telling him about my life…

Maybe I can tell him this…

_Me: Well…._

I didn't know how to begin.

I can't tell him everything about Saionji and what he _saw…_

I blushed at the thought.

_PP says: Well…?_

He can be so impatient sometimes.

_Me: It's like this… there's this guy at my class…_

What should I write…?

_PP says: you have guy-trouble?_

I frowned.

No way!

_Me: No way! I __**hate **__this guy! He's a total jerk!_

Again, the response was instantaneous.

_PP says: A jerk?_

I sighed.

_Me: Yeah… I hate him… but my friends think I have a crush on him…_

He didn't respond.

So I continued.

_They think its cause I keep telling them I hate him! _

_Tell me… doesn't "hate" mean just "hate"…? When does it magically acclaim d meaning "like"?_

For once, he seemed to be out of any replies.

I frowned.

It wasn't like him to not respond to a direct question like that.

So I asked him: _U still der or r u already asleep?_

I was half expecting him to tease me like the rest of my friends. But he did nothing of the sort. What he asked was the most unexpected.

_PP says: Do u?_

I frowned.

What?

_Me: What?_

There was no response. This was totally weird.

_PP says: Do u have a crush on this guy?_

I didn't know what to say…

Did I…?

No way!

I hate that jerk!

But I couldn't bring myself to tell that…

So I decided to type the most accurate answer to his question.

_Me: I dunno…_

**A few blocks away, a message popped up in a PC:**

_**Cindy says: I dunno…**_

**The mouse which the guy was holding broke with the effort with which he had suddenly grasped it at the sight of the message.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Distance and Imminence

**_Thanks for all those reviews people...:) I really appreciate them..._**

**_As usual, D!3 still doesn't belong to me--neither does Cinderella Story..._**

**_Hope you all enjoy the story though..._**

**Not a Cinderella Story**

_Me: I dunno…_

So ok… that's what I always say to him.

He is probably not gonna take it that seriously…

Right..?

I waited…

He didn't reply.

I was half-way across the keyboard thinking about asking him whether he's already asleep when he finally replied:

_PP says: oh… k… _

_I g2g now Cindy…_

_C ya soon…_

_G'night…_

_**PP signed off.**_

That was weird.

Did I say something wrong?

Why did he sign off like that…?

**Chapter IV**

**Distance and Imminence**

It's been over a month now.

The first snow for the year has already touched the grounds of the Heiomachi High School.

He hasn't even replied once to any of my mails or my messages.

It was almost time for Sawada-sensei to enter the class but I was still staring transfixed at my mobile for any messages from PP. I was already at nerve wrecking temper with his silence and I'm in no state to take it any longer.

Making sure that Sawada-sensei isn't going to be coming inside for another five to ten minutes, I typed a quick message to that ungrateful PP. Tears were at breaking-point as I tried to sound angry and not desperate.

_Why r u doing this to me? What did I do? Why r u not talking to me any more? What did I do for u to dislike me like this? I thought we were friends… but I guess I was the only one who thought that… I'm sorry for disturbing you…_

_-Cindy (in case u already deleted me from Ur contacts)_

I wasn't sure whether I should be sending it or not. But taking in a deep breath, I pressed "Send".

I waited.

I knew it was of no use but like always, I did.

I waited…

"Good Morning!"

Sawada-sensei!!!

I dropped my mobile in anxiety into my bag.

"It's time for your attendance—" she looked around and her eyes stopped at the first seat, "Kouzuki…? Where's your lab partner…?"

I looked for the first time that the seat beside me was empty. Saionji-san hadn't made it back to class yet.

But what's the use in worrying about him…?

He's always late…

"Hmmm… Kouzuki… could you go give something to Saionji after class…? I have a detention slip in his name…" said Ms. Sawada kindly.

I raised my eyebrows.

Wow..! That woman surely knows how to treat people with a smiling face.

She smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" I said and accepted the detention slip from her smiling teacher and sat down for the class. Despite all of my own troubles, she has to act as a delivery boy for Saionji! Damn it!

**This day couldn't get any worse!**

When the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day, with Biology being the last class, I bid farewell to my friends as I had an errand to run for Sawada-sensei.

I couldn't help but sigh as I sat down at the steps leading to the open terrace to the school. I had been searching for the past half hour for Saionji-san only in vain. He's nowhere inside the school but I heard that his car was still waiting outside the school for their Master hadn't come out of the school yet.

I sighed again.

I hated doing errands like this.

I'm already late to make the twins' afternoon diet-snack.

Sûn's going to be _so _mad.

I stood up.

No way am I going to waste my time searching for him!

I sighed yet again.

Looking back, I saw the terrace door ajar.

Frowning, I made my way up the steps and opened the terrace door.

A breezy wind blew lifting my long blonde hair and my knee-length blue skirt by inches.

The brunet was sitting with his hands rested back and his head a tilted back as though absorbing the sunset into his already flawless façade. His eyes were closed gently and he looked almost gentle in the pose that he held.

I took one step and I don't know how but he sat up straight and looked at me sideways and then sighed. He took a lazier pose to sit and then sighed again.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the most carefree guy in the entire school…?

"Saionji-san…?" I started, having no idea how to start a conversation with him and not to mention delivering the detention slip from Sawada-sensei.

It was faint but I could swear that I heard him mutter in a little more than a whisper, "Towel-girl…"

I sighed and then walking to sit beside him said, "You know… maybe it's time you started calling me by my first name… I am your lab partner after all…"

I sat down beside him and was surprised to see him having no reaction or retort. He simply sat there, in a state of despair.

"Saionji-san… Are you okay..?" I asked timidly.

He sat there still giving no reaction.

I don't know why but I just couldn't leave him there in his own thoughts.

So, clearing my throat, I asked him the most ridiculous question, "you have girl-trouble…?"

At once, I felt a pang inside my heart as I remembered a similar line from my very last conversation with "PP".

_PP says: you have guy-trouble?_

I bit my lower lip at once.

But beside me, I heard the brunet let out a dark chuckle.

I looked at him surprised and waited for any sort of response. But that was it.

Nothing more…

I sighed.

Maybe leaving would be a better option.

I decided on that option and before I got up to leave, I decided one small advice would not kill me… would it?

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel…"

"She wouldn't understand".

I was actually taken aback at his sudden response.

Wow!

I thought he'll just ignore me…

He actually listened…?

"You should give it a try you know…" I found myself trying to cheer him up as I gave him one of my smiles.

"It's nothing like that…" he said, pushing his hand into his brunet locks, his eyes troubled and his teeth clenched.

My heart, for reasons unknown, began to beat at a speed faster than normal as I saw him sitting there, confused and struggling.

I laughed nervously and said, "You should never give up without trying…"

"Miyu…"

My heart almost stopped.

Did he just say my name?

And wait…

I've heard a hell of a lot people say my name before…

But why does it make my heart almost stop when _he_ said it…?

What's happening to me..?

He turned to face me and my emerald eyes got locked in his auburn ones.

His voice softened and so did his eyes as he began to lean towards me going, "it's nothing like that…"

He came so close that I could feel his breath on my lips.

My heart began to beat so slow that I was unconsciously surprised that I haven't died from slow heart beat yet.

Before I knew it, my eyelids became a little heavy for me to keep them open. They were slowly drooping and I noticed, so were his.

Even in utter darkness, I could feel him lean in closer.

…

…

…

Whoa!

_Hold-on…!!_

What's happening?

My eyes popped open as I realized what position the two of us were in. The brunet still had his eyes closed and his lips were inches away from mine. I've never been this close to a guy before…!

I felt my face turning a bright shade of crimson as blood rose up my body and to my cheeks.

"DETENTION!"

I found myself shouting the word at him suddenly.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise and he blinked.

"Huh?"

I got to my feet so fast that I couldn't believe that I hadn't fallen on my back yet.

"Sawada-sensei as-asked me to gi-give you this!" I said and dropping the detention slip beside him, bowed and left the terrace in a sprint for I am sure that my heart would've burst if I had to stare into his alluring auburn eyes again at that moment.

I closed the terrace door and with my back to it, I stood breathing really hard.

What just happened…?

Did I just run away from my first _kiss?_

Was the most popular guy in school about to kiss _me_…? The one girl who couldn't be more _opposite_ to him…?

I dropped to my knees, as my legs felt a little wobbly all of a sudden.

Why did I close my eyes…?

Would I have not _minded_ if he had kissed me…?

I swear that steam must have emitted from my ears at the very thought!

Kissing _the_ Kanata Saionji?

My step-sisters and Kijoyu will bury me alive!

I got to my feet in a daze as I realized what time it was.

I'm already late…

I started to run out of the school…

Why is this suddenly happening to me…?

Ugh!

**Meanwhile, at the terrace, a brunet sat, hugging his knees, his head between them and from the way his ears had turned red, there was no mistaking the color of his face.**

"**Damn it!" he cried suddenly and then resting his chin on his knees muttered under his breath and asked to himself than to anybody else, "was I trying to **_**kiss**_** her?"**

"**Ugh!" he cried and then hitting his head on his knees comically swearing, "Damn! Damn! Damn!"**

**~To be continued~**

_How did you all like it...?_

_Please do review..._


	5. Back Together

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

Okay…

When did my life get _this_ complicated…?

My eyebrow twitched as I realized the screwed up life I am living in right now.

First, I have a huge problem with my step-mom at home and my step-sisters and other fussed up people at my school.

And, I'm already having a problem with my virtual-best-friend indirectly dumping our friendship. But now, not more than a day ago, after class, the most popular "Popular", the heartthrob of almost all the girls in the school, the captain of the School's Soccer Team, _the_ Kanata Saionji, tried to _kiss _me…!

"Argh…!" I stood up from the table shouting, "Damn it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Miyu… what are you doing?" Nanami asked through clenched teeth as she pulled at the hem of my short-sleeved jean T-shirt.

I looked around and sweat-dropped.

Oh shit!

I just got up and shouted it out loud in the middle of the cafeteria!

"Whoa! Look at that… Kouzuki finally lost it..!"

A guy, from somewhere behind, passed the said comment much to the amusement of the rest of the population present at the cafeteria who broke out into very audible chuckles and giggles.

I sat down, red in the face and returned to my bean bun when I caught sight of the "Popular" Table a few tables away.

With its usual seven members, the "Popular" table attracted the most attention (save the tease and taunts that the "Dorks" Table, that is our table, receives).

I bit my lower lips as I blushed in embarrassment. The twins were clearly mocking me all the way from the said table. But their reaction was not that caught my attention the most.

It was a particular brunet's who was sitting beside the twins' best friend, as though he had no care in this world, the knee of his left arm resting on the table, and its fingers in his auburn locks as the other hand played with his food lazily.

As I looked at him, he looked straight into my emerald eyes.

I couldn't help but heat up.

But I could swear that his lips twisted into a smirk-cum-smile as he looked at me.

**Chapter V**

**Back Together**

We were almost at the end of November.

No more rains as snow became more prominent.

All students wanted to do these days was to stare out of the class room windows at the beautifully falling snow… well, it's not like they'll do anything more productive during any other season now, is there?

But nobody can relax seeing as the Semester Exams are near.

But people were more excited about the aftermath of the Semester Exams—Christmas…

More importantly, the annual Christmas Eve Ball which is held two weeks from the Exams…

I sighed as I thought about it.

All through Middle and High School (from the year that students are allowed to attend the ball), I've never been to this Ball.

That is mainly cause almost all the time Sûn would be throwing a Christmas Party at the house that I would have no option but to stay back at the home and help out. Unlike all the other parties, I would not be allowed to sleep over at my friends' place cause Sûn, Karen and Mai think that I will lie and sneak to the School Ball.

I don't know why the twins even bother to make sure that I don't get to the Ball.

I don't even pose them a threat.

Other than that, no guy has ever invited me to the Ball…

Well it's not mandatory to have a date to come to the Ball but it would be more worth to sneak out of Sûn's Party to get to this one if there was actually someone wanting me to be there.

I sighed again.

**It's going to be like any other Christmas Eve this year as well.**

It would also be at this time that the Library would be particularly full.

With the semester exams so near, nobody had any other choice than to get themselves stuck at the School Library during their free time—which they'd otherwise spend at the playground—to catch up with their school work.

It was like one of those days…

What was more amazing was that even the _Populars_ were there at the library.

Usually only a rare few of the seven—like Ikeda or Youboshi—would ever spend their time at the School Library. But today, every seven of them were there.

Like we already didn't have problems at the Library as well…

Geez…

I hated these Populars…

They got everybody to come to the Library that we five didn't get a spot anywhere at all…

I sighed as the five of us spread our books across the terrace floor, trying to hold onto the flying spare papers.

"This is _impossible_!" Nanami was the first to break the news.

The rest of us chuckled darkly.

It's not like we didn't know that…

We were always left behind.

"Hey! I don't get question five from chapter two…"

"Oh Santa… you just raised that question two minutes ago…"

"In case you hadn't heard it the last time…"

"_We __**don't **__know!"_

I chuckled and so did Christine.

Nanami and Aya are sure one hell of a team. They surely knew how to deal with Santa.

I looked up at the sky.

Just a few days ago, I was here at this very terrace, sitting beside _him._

I breathed out heavily.

"Hey! Miyu…?"

I looked to my friends.

"What is it Santa?"

"Could you go down to the library and pick up that Algebra book that Ms. Yamamota talked about for reference?"

"You lazy ape…!" Nanami accused at once, "_You _should go pick it up if you want it!"

"It's okay Nanami…" I said calmly, "I'll go… I feel like stretching my legs…"

Before any of the others could say anything else, I got to my feet and walked down the stairs and towards the direction of the library in the Ground Floor.

I sighed.

I couldn't sit there at all and concentrate on Algebra if that wretched brunet kept popping inside my head like that…!

Ugh!

I _hate_ that guy!

I breathed out in irritation as I entered the not-so-silent Library.

With just a week left for the Exam, all the teachers had left the students to their own accord to prepare for it. Almost the entire High School Final Year had taken refuge at the Library trying to digest all that was taught in a span of three months within a week.

I walked into the Mathematics and Science Section of the Library searching for the book.

These three months had been almost close to the weirdest period of my life. Starting from been seen in a towel and _without _one by the most popular guy at school, the sudden silence from "PP", almost getting kissed by the former and not to mention the lunch a few days ago where I made a complete fool of myself by shouting to myself.

I sighed as I stopped at the end of the rack.

Damn it!

I can't even find the darn book!

I headed up to the wizened librarian, Mr. Rikkai and asked him tenderly, "Mr. Rikkai… I'm searching for _Algebraic Equations Made Easy _by _Forouzan_… I can't find it at the shelves…"

[Note: as you might've realized, there is no such book as far as I know]

The old man looked at the system on his table and with one quick scan told me with a frown, "There's just one copy left in the library… probably one of the kids has it…"

Great…

Who could be having it…?

Almost all of the students from the Senior Year were here… some of whom I don't even recognize seeing they are from different sections.

I sighed yet again.

I'd better just go back upstairs and break the news to Santa.

I sighed again.

The guy really wants to solve that problem…

Maybe I'll just borrow it from whoever has it and return it once he solves the problem.

_Not a great idea, Kouzuki!_

Haven't got any other choice, do I?

So I skimmed the Library moving from one clique of students to the next, searching for the book.

Nearly ten minutes later, after I searched almost all the tables, I'm still yet to uncover the present possessor of the book.

Well, there's just only one table left…

I took in a deep breath.

_The Populars!_

I walked towards their table as slow as ever possible. The seven were sitting together, with books spread across the table. The two blond guys were huddled together, their hair messed up from all the times they had put their pens through it in agitation and Ikeda-san were looking at them worried her hand half-way through a complicated sum.

The twins were _actually_ doing their nails _inside_ the library.

Typical…!

The last female member was staring transfixed at the brunet sitting opposite her. The brunet however was in no state to notice that seeing as he was actually sleeping on the table with his hair sticking out in odd angles and his arms making sure that no part of his face was visible.

I sighed as I stopped at their table, to the end where Ikeda, Youboshi and Hikarigaoka were sitting. The seven were too busy in their own works to notice my presence.

I cleared my throat.

Youboshi was the first to notice.

"Kouzuki-chan!" he greeted, drawing the attention of the rest of the gang.

The brunet sitting at the other end of the table stirred at the sound.

"What do you want?" Karen asked at once, disgusted at my presence there before them.

Before I could even open my mouth Hikarigaoka got to his feet and pushing a beautiful red rose before my face said to the much anger and frustration of my twin step-sisters, "perhaps here for a rose from the most handsome guy at school…?"

I'm sure I would've turned the color of the rose as he gave me another wide smile and edged closer with that rose of his.

"I didn't know Kanata was handing out roses…" said Kijoyu icily to Hikarigaoka.

"You think he's more handsome than _moi_?" asked Hikarigaoka.

"Obviously…" retorted Kijoyu, her voice cold.

"What's with all this noise?"

The brunet had finally woken up. But he was evidently not in a good mood by the look that he gave his friends.

He looked about and his eyes landed on me and I felt crimson creep to my cheeks by the way he was frowning at me like that as though I was a ghost or something.

"T-that's a very beautiful rose!" I stuttered at once, pointing at the rose Hikarigaoka was holding and which he had offered to me moments ago.

The blond got to his cherry self once more as he returned his attention to me and said, "Finally! Someone who could actually see the real worth…"

I gave him a smile but I caught sight of the brunet at the other end of the table raise his eyebrows at the two of us.

"Mika, right?" asked Hikarigaoka.

"No… it's…"

"Miyu Kouzuki," offered Ikeda much to my surprise, smiling at me.

I gave her a smile and said, "Yea…"

"Miyu…" said Hikarigaoka dreamily and handing me the rose said, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady…"

Both Ikeda and Youboshi chuckled whilst the rest of the girls gave me death glares. The brunet however was looking at the scene with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want _dork_?" asked Mai, coldly.

I bit my lip from retorting back and said as nicely as possible, "I need _Algebraic Equations Made Easy _by _Forouzan_…"

I caught sight of the book on their table. Karen was actually using it to place her newly manicured nails to dry.

My jaw almost dropped at the sight of them using a book like that.

"Can't you see we are using it?" asked Karen, giving me a malicious smile.

"Now, scram... _dork!_" shooed Mai.

"I don't think that drying your manicured nails is technically "using" the book, Yukihira," said Saionji as he pulled the book from the grasp much to the surprise of the twins and me.

He looked straight into my eyes as though asking me to come to the other side of the table and fetch the book from him.

I took a deep breath and walked towards him, all the while holding his gaze.

I caught hold of the book but he didn't let go.

I looked at him pointedly.

"You're _welcome_," he pointed out.

Before I could stop it, I smiled at him widely and then going, "thanks a lot Saionji-san…," pulled the book out of his grasp and made my way out of the Library and towards the Terrace, my heart suddenly very light.

Maybe I don't really _hate_ him…

"**How could you do that Kanata-kun?" flared Karen the second the blonde left the library.**

**Kanata, who was still staring at the spot where the blonde had exited didn't reply. The rest of the gang exchanged questioning looks.**

"**Do you **_**like**_** that ****dork****?" accused Akira at once.**

**The brunet frowned and said as a smirk made its way across his lips, "she's one unusual girl…"**

**Seiya and Nozomu smirked whilst Akane smiled. But the remaining three looked dumbstruck at the sudden statement from their crush.**

I stopped as I felt my mobile vibrate in my jean pockets.

I pulled it out and my heart did a somersault as I saw the initials "PP" on my mobile after nearly one and a half a month.

I opened the message.

_I'm sorry Cindy… I'm an idiot… I didn't know what got over me… can be get back to how it was before…? Plz…? I'm sorry again… I miss u Cindy…_

_P.S.: I would never delete your name… from anywhere…_

I was too much in a good mood to even be mad at him. I typed a reply almost at once:

**U surely r an idiot… but… my fav idiot… so, apology accepted :)**

**I smiled as I pressed "Send" and stood there for a second for my mobile to vibrate again and I read the almost-immediate reply from him.**

**~To Be Continued~**


	6. The Dork's Challenge

**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**

My life had just taken the turn for the better… I think…

I finally got back together with PP and it looks like some of the Populars aren't as bad as they are drawn out to be. I talked to Ikeda-chan twice since the event at the library. Hikarigaoka-san had been with her both the times and he offered me a rose both the times…

Which I obviously accepted…

But now, nobody is in any mood to create any new social relationships for the Semester Exams had started.

Even though my life had taken a good turn, a lot of weird things started to happen.

For example, after an exam, I came to my locker to fetch my Math Book for it was the next exam. But my entire locker was filled with some gooey jelly which looked an awful lot like the dessert that they serve at the cafeteria.

If that had not been enough, the day I wore to school a white top, Karen "accidentally" spilled spaghetti all over it. I wouldn't have suspected anything at all if it weren't for her to say, "_I'm so sorry Miyu…"_

Creepy… for sure…

After a few more of these "accidents", I realized that they were angry that Saionji-san had actually talked to me normally… something he has never done with even Kijoyu and my step-sisters.

Why are they _jealous_…?

He would never be interested in someone like _**me**_…

**Chapter VI**

**The Dork's Challenge**

I couldn't help but get nervous as I walked over to the notice board where almost my entire class had gathered to see the results of the Semester Exams. It has been over a week since the Exam got over and today was the day of the results.

I always come somewhere at the top.

But this time, I had worked really hard and for the first time I had hopes that I might even come first. Every year, I seriously do not compete against anybody. But this year, I want to come top and get good scores for my future depends on that.

Oh yea… I plan to go to Tokyo University for further studies. I'd be applying for the scholarship—with Miss Mizuno, my home economics teacher's help—and study there once I graduate.

I'm really looking forward to it seeing as I wouldn't have to spend any more time with that treacherous family of mine.

But I've been keeping it a secret from almost everybody—except maybe PP (who by the way wanted to join Tokyo University as well)—because I don't want them to freak out and all. I'm sure my friends will understand but I don't want them to feel sad or anything.

To enter such a University with a scholarship and all, I should have clean grades…

I approached the crowded notice board area when I spotted my friends trying to etch into the crowd and find their number and marks.

Nanami spotted me and waved.

I ran towards them, my heart beating fast.

"Hey guys… did you see your scores yet?" I asked them, through all the mumbles and grumbles in the crowd.

"Not really… we can't get through at all," said Chris dejectedly.

"Oh come on!" cried Nanami in distress and irritation, "let's break through Miyu!"

Eh?

I sighed and taking a deep breath, Nanami and I barged through the crowd and found ourselves right before the Notice Board.

"Quick! Search for all our numbers!" Nanami cried through all the bodies pushing us in the crowd.

I quickly scanned the lines and lines of names and numbers from the last and found Santa's at 34th place, Nanami at 23rd, Aya's at 21st and Christine at 16th.

My heart began to beat hard against my chest as I neared the top marks.

Finally, my eyes landed on my name.

_Miyu Kouzuki————730064 _

Okay… I found my name…

Which place am I in…?

My heart almost stopped as my eyes landed on my place.

"Miyu!" cried Nanami joyfully as she pulled me away from the Notice Board and with the rest of our gang, "you came _**second**_!"

_**Second…?**_

…

…

…

Ugh!

Damn it!

"Too bad though…" said Nanami shaking her head after much appreciation I received from the rest of the gang, "she missed the first spot by a few marks…"

"Oh…" Christine sympathized, rubbing my shoulder, "there's always the Final Semester, right Miyu?"

I sighed.

There's no use worrying about a sunken boat, is there?

"So, who came first?"

My ears perked up.

So, who did come first?

"Err…" started Nanami, scanning her memories, "I think it's…"

"_Kyaaa!"_ the gleeful shrieks of some of the girls at the Notice Board made us all jump in surprise.

"_**Saionji-sama came first!"**_

**My eyebrows began to twitch as irritation and fury rushed through my body at the proclamation. **

"C'mon Miyu… just let it go…" Chris tried to soothe me.

I tapped my feet hard against the wet marble floor, in the navy-blue swimsuit with the school's emblem to my left and my hair let down and not a sparkle of water of my entire body.

"Seriously Miyu…" said Nanami, "let it go… you're not going to beat him by getting angry like this…"

Yea… right…

I knew that…

But it was definitely not fair!

How could he beat me like that?

"Go Saionji-sama!"

I'm sure my veins were throbbing hearing those girls squealing his name like that.

I looked up just in time to see the said brunet get out of the swimming pool, soaking wet, water dripping from the edges of his hair, his auburn eyes sharp as ever, in his trunks.

"Yay!" cried many of those girls going, "Saionji-kun won!"

I felt anger rush through my body as I saw the brunet wipe his wet hair with a towel from one of his frantic fans.

"He's not even _that_ good!" I found myself complaining.

"But Miyu he just beat the guys four times in a row…" pointed out Santa, sighing. He had after all taken part the second time and had failed, not to mention, miserably.

"Yea… Saionji-kun is seriously good…" said Christine timidly.

I'm sure I would just burst with anger and fury if anybody ever complimented him even once again. To avoid that, I took my steps away from my gang and towards the girl's locker room and get changed. I'm never gonna get into the swimming pool so why bother…?

I hadn't taken a dozen steps with my friends following me a few feet behind when I felt my feet slip. I was falling…!

Great…

Like I didn't have enough embarrassment already…

I closed my eyes and waited to meet the solid marble floor but was only met by a wet arm around my hips and a voice going, "I didn't think that you were this much of a klutz… _towel-girl!"_

My eyes snapped open at his haughty voice only to meet his ever-so-irritating smirk in place. Swatting his arm away, I took my stand and before I knew it I was letting out my fury.

"Jerk..!" I snarled much to everybody's surprise.

He raised his eyebrows at me by a few inches but then his smirk just got wider.

"You don't think that I'm good…" he said lazily but I can see a malicious glint in his auburn eyes that I did not feel comfortable with.

"Yes I do…" I retorted, "You seriously are _not_ that good!"

He leaned towards me a little and asked in slightly more than a whisper, "so you think _you_ can beat me then…?"

What…?

Of course not!

I don't even know swimming…!

"Yeah…?" he asked, the smirk playing across his lips just getting even wider.

"Err…" I stuttered, "Well…"

I just realized that the entire population by the indoor pool had silenced themselves to hear what's going on better the most popular guy in school and the dorkiest girl in school.

"Nanami can beat you!"

"_What?" _

"Really…?" asked the brunet in an amused voice.

"No way… I can't beat you!" said Nanami at once; shaking her hands before him putting up an awkward smile and turning to direct a death glare at me.

"Of course you can Nanami!" I found myself telling her.

"I don't think I can," she said through clenched teeth.

"I agree…" said the brunet in his usual smug voice which merely multiplied manifold the anger and fury that I had against him.

"Oh no..!" I snapped, "She'll surely beat you…"

"What if she can't?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm dead sure she will!" I retorted, giving him the best glare that I could muster as I took a brave step closer to him.

"Okay…" he said, as though giving up then asked, "but what _if_ by some chance, she can't…? What do I win…?"

There was silence.

What does he _win_…?

What can I give him that he already doesn't have or get from hundreds of his fans?

"Err…" I started but he cut across.

"If I win," he said leaning closer to me, making the sudden wet atmosphere go warm and hot all of a sudden.

"If yo-you win…?" I asked, trying very hard not to stutter.

But obviously not succeeding…

He smirked and then said in a whisper that the entire silent audience managed to hear, "I get to steal your very first kiss _towel-girl…"_

I felt myself go even warm as blood rushed to my cheeks as the entire girl population (this time my friends included) gasped at his sudden proposal.

WHAAAAAAT…?

"Gonna chicken out?" he asked, smiling at me innocently with devilish intention hidden underneath all those handsomeness.

That insolent little brat!

"Fine," I snapped, trying very hard not to blush.

He looked a little taken-aback but smirked nonetheless.

"But if Nanami wins, I get to _slap_ you…!"

This time the gasps were even more audible because no girl in this school (even my friends) has actually hated Saionji like I do!

Yes…!

I hate him enough to **slap him!**

…and even put my first kiss on the line for it!

"Bring it on," he said, leaning close to me and then whispered, his breath almost falling on my lips, "you'd better say good-bye to your lip's virginity _towel-girl!"_

With that he smirked at my flushed face and started walking towards the starting line of the pool, ready for the contest.

I didn't know why but my heart raced so hard against my chest as I saw him walk away from me. I bit my lower lip for I hated myself right now…

**Why do I hate myself, you ask…?**

**It's cause I liked the way he made my heart race…**

**End Chapter VI**

_Hope that was good guys… :) _

_This was actually supposed to be even a lengthier chapter but I changed my mind in the end…_

_Do review…_


	7. The Popular and The Towel Girl

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

So, okay…

I had actually persuaded Nanami into taking part in competing against the most Popular and talented guy at school, who went by the name Kanata Saionji.

But even as I watched from the other end of the pool (am actually standing to check whether both are touching the marble tile at this end indicating half a lap), I couldn't help but wonder why he'd wanna wager on something like that…

"_I get to steal your very first kiss towel-girl…"_

I felt blood rise to my cheeks again as I recalled his words.

That Jerk!

…

But I wonder…

What would it be like…?

What would it be like to kiss the most handsome and popular guy in school…?

As the thought crossed my mind, I shook my head vigorously, with my eyes closed and then opened them again just in time to see the same brunet touch my end of the pool and revert back into swimming towards the finish… only seconds later did Nanami touch this end…

I couldn't help but bite my lower lip in nervousness.

No matter how good Nanami is, he is just as good… maybe even _more…_

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to challenge him like this…

"_You'd better say good-bye to your lip's virginity towel-girl!"_

I felt heat rise through my body as I remembered the currently swimming (and possibly winning) brunet's threat as it echoed through my head.

Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad…

And then suddenly—

My heart skipped a beat when I felt a pair of wet hands against my back. I didn't get a look when I fell into the cold water in the pool with a loud splash… As I plunged further into the water, I could barely see…

My hands and legs uselessly flapped at my side only in vain.

Bubbles emitted out of my mouth as I strained for more oxygen.

Everything around me grew darker and more blurred as I felt my mom's chain, which was around my neck, drawing closer to my neck, hurting.

My eyelids drooped and I remembered nothing more.

So, this is how I die…?

Drowned…?

Some death…

Hey… but at least I get to be with my parents again…

**Chapter VII**

**The Popular and the Towel Girl**

I closed my eyes as the cold shower came towering down on me, cleansing my body from all the sweet smelling pool water.

True…

I love taking showers…

Especially when I'm upset…

But today, I'm not upset…

I'm completely furious.

I'm furious as to how everything turned out today.

It was supposed to be a swimming contest between Nanami and Saionji. But it turned out to be a total chaos.

After I passed out, I woke up in the nurse's office, coughing the water from the pool.

_**I coughed as I got to a sitting position. I looked about myself and saw that I was wearing the dress I was wearing before getting to P.E. but I was sitting atop a bed in the nurse's office. **_

"_Miyu…!" _

_I heard an exclamation and was at once blurred with total pinkness._

_Christine had hugged me and was half-sobbing, half-laughing as she continued to chant my name again and again. _

"_Chris…?"_

"_If Saionji-kun hadn't turned at the right time…" she sobbed, looking at me with tears in her eyes._

"_W-What…?" I asked, surprised._

"_Yea…" said Nanami, "none of us noticed except him…"_

"_Everybody was too engrossed in the contest," said Santa, "because Saionji looked like he was gonna win it by seconds…"_

"_But he forfeited the contest to save you," said Aya cheerfully, "it was like the prince saving the damsel in distress… like a Shakespearean play…"_

_I could feel the corners of my lips rise as I heard the story of how I was saved._

_By reflex I reached to the last of my mom's heirlooms—a silver necklace with half-a-dozen different pendants. I usually don't wear it to school but I wanted all the luck I could get before I saw the results that day. But the chain had proved to be lucky in some other way._

_But as I graced my neck, all I could feel was my skin and nothing else._

_Where did my chain go…?_

"_Where's my necklace?" I asked, the calmest way as possible._

_They all exchanged nervous looks._

_I dreaded what they had to tell me._

_I didn't want to hear from them._

_Well, my wish was granted._

_I didn't hear it from them._

_I had to hear it from someone else._

"_I broke it"._

_I looked up and everybody else turned to see two of the Populars walk past the curtains beside the bed which Chris and I currently occupied._

"_W-W-What…?" I asked with my voice breaking._

"_Actually, it was stuck at the edge of the pool with the sewers or something," volunteered Ikeda in the place of the brunet who had spoken earlier._

"_A-and…?" I asked, my heart beating hard against my chest._

"_Err…" Ikeda nervously fidgeted, and it was obvious that she was unable to spit it out._

_I waited with bated breath. This did not sound good. _

_The chain's broken…? _

_Tell me it's not true…_

_Oh god… Please tell me it's not true…_

"_I had to break it to get you out…"_

_The world around me kind of stopped in the midst of time. Everything seemed blurred. _

_Before I knew it, I was running out of the infirmary, barefooted, headed towards the pool, my eyes streaming down with tears._

_The second I reached the pool, my tears stopped._

_I heard everybody else stop right behind me._

"_M-Miyu…" panted Aya, "don't do that…!"_

"_They drained the pool…?" I whispered._

_My knees felt wobbly. I couldn't take it anymore._

"_It's __**just**_ _a necklace…" I heard his droning voice say._

_SLAP_

_Everybody gasped except him. _

_He stared at me, shock evident in those auburn eyes of his._

_I knew my face would have been a sight to see. I'm sure I was red with all the fury that I had bottled up inside of me. I know that I was glaring at him with all my strength, delivering a message without the use of words, as to how much I hate him right about now._

"_Miyu…!" Chris said with her hand over her lips._

"_You wouldn't have made it if he hadn't broken it…" said Nanami, almost angrily._

"_**THEN HE SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!"**_

I sighed as I closed the tap to the shower. The water stopped as I stood there, regretting everything I did. I shouldn't have slapped him. It was unfair.

"Not unfair at all!" I voiced out, as if arguing with my own conscience.

"That idiot broke my most precious treasure and acts as if it's no big deal!"

But he didn't know…

I sighed.

He was acting on my best interest.

This time, acting for what was best to save my life.

I should've thanked him.

Instead, I slapped him.

How much worse could I get…?

But the chain's gone…

My eyes throbbed.

I don't wanna cry again.

I don't wanna think about mom and dad.

Not right now…

_Mom…_

_Dad…_

_Please come back…_

**Knock**

**Knock**

I blinked back tears.

Did I just hear someone knocking…?

Who could it be at this time…?

Karen and Mai never bothered with me at this time. Even Sûn would be busy with her "beauty" sleep at this hour.

**Knock**

**Knock**

There it is again.

Who could it be…?

I wrapped my towel around myself and without even bothering to dry my hair, I headed out of my narrow bathroom and ended up inside my small bedroom.

My hair stuck to the parts of my shoulder and my arms which were still uncovered by the towel (which reached above my knees) and opened the door to my room and poked my head out.

Nobody…

"Hmm…?"

I headed back into my room and closed the door with a snap.

What was that…?

I then realized that I was still in my towel and headed towards my closet to get dressed at once.

What was I thinking roaming around in a towel…?

Did I actually forget where it got me the last time…?

_"I'm here to see Ms. Sûn Yukihira"_

Stop thinking about that jerk!

I was just about to open my closet when I heard it again.

**Knock**

**Knock**

I turned and came to face my window.

And what I saw made my jaw drop.

"_**What the hell are you doing here Saionji**__?"_ I whispered with the best possible glare that I could muster as I opened the windows.

He jumped through the window in a swift motion and landed before me.

He titled his head sideways and said in his usual droning voice, "forget about that… Why are you _always _in a towel when I drop by…?"

…

…

…

AHHHHH!

"Go away you pervert!" I shouted as soon as I realized what he meant.

I turned away, with him facing my back.

"Tch..!"

I turned lightly to see that the brunet had turned away as well, and was currently scratching the back of his head as if he was nervous.

"Why are you here?" I asked lightly hoping that nobody else at the manor would hear or see that Karen and Mai's friend is inside _my_ room.

The same person whom Karen and Mai had tried ever so hard to get into their room but only in vain was inside my room with me standing with our backs facing each other in a towel.

"Don't you think you have something more important to do than ask me that question?"

I could almost see that ignorant little brat smirking at me.

Oh how I wish I could slap or punch him right now!

"Don't turn then…" I whispered lightly.

The atmosphere inside the room suddenly changed as I notice him nod in assent.

But then—

**Knock**

**Knock**

Geez…

Who was it this time…?

"Miyu…? You in there…?"

Karen?

Or is it _Mai?_

"**Yukihira…?" I heard the brunet say under his breath.**

**Karen and Mai are outside my room!**

**And Saionji's **_**inside**_** it!**

**Shit!**

**To be continued**


	8. Into the Night with the Jerk: PART 1

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

"You know what I think…?" he asked, from his position of leaning against the marble walls of my narrow bathroom, his arms crossed and the first signs of his irritating smirk surfacing, "I think you're jinxed…"

I turned from trying to pry open the door and faced him, glaring at him, "jerk…! You are the one who made my life turn out like this…"

"I'm sure they would've locked you in here whether or not I'm here," he reasoned, pushing his hands into his pant pockets.

"Why do you think they are doing it?" I snapped.

He stared back blankly.

"It's all because of your stupid wager!" I said.

The brunet shrugged merely and leaned on the marble walls of the small bathroom as I struggled with the towel stuck between the hinges of the door, my entire body surely crimson with embarrassment.

I seriously could not believe I was stuck in this kind of situation with **him **of all persons!

I didn't think when I pushed him into the bathroom before opening the door for my evil step-sisters, that they'll lock me up in there as well—not to mention the fact that they trying to pull away my towel before locking me inside.

But thank god I didn't let go of my towel. But that hadn't stopped it from getting stuck with the door as Mai closed the door before Karen could completely wrench the towel off of me.

WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?

**Chapter VIII**

**Into the Night with the Jerk: PART 1**

"Hey! Do you have a pair of scissors here?"

I turned my head to look at him only to see his face turned away from my direction. A saw a light shade of crimson across his cheeks and I realized that it was embarrassing and awkward for him as well to be here stuck inside a bathroom with a semi-naked girl.

"I think I h-have one in the med-medicine cabinet…" I said, turning back to facing the door.

I didn't turn but I heard him walk to the sink and open the cabinet above it. I heard some shoving and he finally spoke.

"Found it…"

"Close your eyes first!" I said warningly as he neared me with the scissors.

I turned to face him just in time to see his trade-mark smirk adorning his face as he said, "you don't want me to _slip_ and cut more than necessary _Towel-girl_…"

I flushed in anger as I glared at him, hopefully my eyes filled with pure loath.

He didn't close his eyes but he kept them fixed on my face. He locked my eyes with his and I couldn't move a muscle as he stepped towards me.

I breathed in as he leaned closer to me, grabbing the edge of the towel which was caught in the door. I closed my eyes tight as I could almost feel his breath on me. I could feel the tips of his hair touching my wet cheeks as he cut the towel slowly and steadily.

I didn't open my eyes until I felt something soft cover my head.

I opened my eyes and felt that the towel was lose and the soft thing on my head was the full sleeved navy-blue shirt that he was wearing. I pulled it down and saw that he had been wearing a white T-undershirt under the one he dropped on me.

"Put it on," he said with his back facing me.

I turned away from him as well but I obeyed.

It was a little long and loose for my arms.

"Hey don't turn, ok…" I said, my heart beating fast.

I didn't get a response.

I reached within the shirt and pulled down the towel so that it was now acting like a thick skirt for the shirt. I can swear that I looked weird and bad in the attire right now but it was closest thing to a dress in there.

We stood there silently for a few minutes.

I decided to break the tension.

"Thanks…"

More silence followed.

The silence was killing me.

I was afraid that he would hear my heart beats.

I held my fist against my neck and closed my eyes, forcing myself to think about anything but him.

But it was hard…

"Did they really do this because of me?"

I shuddered at his sudden query.

I turned to face him.

I could see that he was irritated.

I couldn't bring myself to give him a reply.

"Why are you here anyway?"

He turned to me, almost stunned.

My eyebrows twitched.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" I said.

He scratched his head, and I caught sight of faint traces of crimson hue appearing across his cheeks.

Is he embarrassed..?

Is he _blushing?_

"I wanted to give you this!" he said abruptly before I could even grasp the situation I was in.

I blinked as I looked at what he was holding up before me. I took a step closer to him and saw that it was a necklace, much like the one that my mother gave me. But this one looked different… somehow…

"Is that _platinum…?"_

"Yeah… I think so…" he shrugged his shoulders as I took the chain from him to examine the different pendants that were hanging on them.

"Whoa…!" I gasped, "It's beautiful…"

It was indeed a very beautiful necklace. It looked almost like my mum's except that this one was pure platinum. Not to mention the different pendants hanging on them…

"Wait…" I said looking at him confused, "why are you giving this to me..?"

I saw a vague shade of crimson hue spread all through the only few spots of his neck which was visible to me.

I blinked, absolutely confused.

"That was my mom's…" he muttered under his breath and I found it really hard to make out what he was actually saying with my heart beating this hard and all.

I waited as he turned toward me, his eyes fixed on the chain in my hands.

"I want you to have it".

Eh..?

Why is he giving something of his mother's…?

"Err… I don't want it…" I said awkwardly as I held out my arm, giving him back the necklace.

Yea… it was nice of him and all to give me something in return for breaking my mother's but this was too much. He can't just give him his mother's! That's too weird… Besides, it doesn't hold the same value [even though it made of platinum and all] as my mother's chain. Even though it's less valuable that this, it was worth all of the platinum in the world for me!

He looked a little taken aback but I don't blame him. I bet in all his life he had never been denied any gifts he has given to girls before.

I thought he'd get angry or something but surprisingly he chuckled.

I blinked at him and he said as though reading my mind, "You think this isn't as much valuable as yours..?"

Well, okay… It's made of platinum…

BIG DEAL…

But I can't tell him that. He obviously has the least tact and thinks that any girl would fall for his oh-so-valuable platinum chain which was once his mother's…

I wonder how his mother would've let him give this to me…

I bet she has loads where that came from!

I came up with a lot of smart counters to reply to his question but all that escaped my lips was, "Kinda…"

He gave me a smile.

Whoa!

I felt my insides burn as I saw him smile.

Yea… The guy smirks a lot and sometimes even grins. I've seen him smile at the end of every soccer match which the school wins. But this smile was different…

It was filled with sadness that I knew too well to be mistaken.

"This is the only thing I have of my mother's…" he said, that wretched smile still in palce.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I said at once and wished I hadn't stuttered but it was so hard with his standing the way he was and looking at me the way he was.

Ugh!

_I hate myself right now!_

Silence enveloped the two of us. I didn't know what to say any more. I didn't know what to even _think _and trust me when I say this: I think A LOT!

"You still don't want it…?" he choked.

I looked at him again. That smile had disappeared only to be replaced by a questioning look.

I didn't know…

"I can't take it," I said, still holding out the chain to him, "It feels horrible to lose something _that _special… Trust me, I know…"

I gave a quirky chuckle at the end but it probably didn't work for him.

"I know…" he said, taking a step closer, "that's my punishment… I made you feel horrible and now it's my turn to feel it".

"That's not necessary," I said at once.

This is such crap! I _don't_ want him to feel horrible…

"Stop fussing and take it **towel-girl!"**

I felt my jaw drop.

The nerve of that jerk!

For one second I thought that he started to be a little sensitive and BHAM! He's back to his normal cocky old self again.

"I said I don't want it!" I said, as I pushed the chain against his chest, my teeth gritted and my eyes glaring.

"I'm not taking it back," he replied.

His eyebrows twitched.

"I don't want it, you jerk!" I said, and pushed it against him harder.

He grabbed my wrist, obviously in reflex, trying to stop me from placing a permanent mark on him with the platinum.

Let me tell you something.

A quick advice in case any of you get stuck inside a bathroom with a guy.

First, check if the floor is still wet. Next, even if it isn't, put as much distance as possible between you and the guy. And lastly, **don't **ever get into any arguments with him which might lead you to get into a fight with him.

As for me, the floor was still wet from my last shower.

And there was about a few inches distance between the two of us. And it didn't help that he was holding my wrist.

The fight had started sub-consciously due to our contrasting personalities but gravity surely knew how to do her work when being the klutz I am, I lost balance and came tumbling down.

He was still holding my wrist when we fell.

You can guess the rest.

**I'm so DEAD!**

**I landed myself in the most embarrassing situation EVER!**

**DAMN IT!**

**To be continued**


	9. Into the Night with the Jerk: PART 2

_Hey... Sorry about the long wait people... T_T But I hope this chapter will make up for it... :) Please do review at the end... _

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

The last of my white milk-like shampoo squirmed on the bathroom floor as I placed the now empty bottle back beside the sink and sat down, my back leaning on the closed door, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"You'd better stay on that side," I said in what I presumed to be a threatening voice.

But I wasn't at all surprised by the chuckle that I heard from the brunet sitting beside me, on the other side of the line that I had drawn using my shampoo.

Like me he had also leaned his back against the bathroom door and had squatted squarely on the slightly wet bathroom floor, but he was sitting far more comfortably than me. For me, I was still a little too much embarrassed from having him fall all over me a few minutes ago.

I turned my face away from him for even thinking about how his hot breath fell on my lips made my blood rise. I knew that at that second I could die of embarrassment.

But I couldn't help but wonder how Karen and Mai would feel when they hear that I spent an entire night with their _prince._

I chuckled imagining their reactions.

However I knew for sure that I did not have it in me to tell anybody about this.

Not even _**PP…**_

PP…

Yea…

It feels like a long time since I texted him.

"What are you thinking, towel-girl…?"

**Chapter IX**

**Into the Night with the Jerk: PART 2**

Silence had been enveloping us for a very long time and I had no idea what I should be saying to him at all. I wondered what he was thinking with that serious look on his face.

Then I remembered that I have to be apologizing to him for having slapped him in front of both my friends and his. After all, it was not his fault. He didn't know about the necklace or of its importance. All he wanted to do was save my life.

So, mustering up all my courage to speak to him without having to blush I called, "Saionji-kun…?"

He looked surprised for a second after I called him. He looked up at me with a shocked look which at once turned to an amused one when he smirked and asked, "Yea…?"

"Err…" I started and despite early preparations, still turned bright crimson.

"What is it…?" he asked almost bored now at my continued silence.

"I'm sorry," I spit it out almost hurriedly.

"Why?"

I looked at him and blinked.

"Why…?" I repeated his question.

"Yea…" he said, his brows twitching, "_why_…?"

"Cause I slapped you," I said in a small voice and then bit my lower lip, "you saved me yet I still slapped you… you must think I'm a really bad person. I know I'm really stupid to do that… but I was… I…"

**I looked at him and was surprised to see him smile.**

"**I lost the bet remember…?"**

It was almost midnight when I picked out my mobile from my pant pockets. I was not at all surprised to see the guys' messages asking where I was. I wouldn't have replied even if had been in a less embarrassing situation right now. So, not bothering to respond, I scrolled down the list and the message from Akane caught my eye.

_Did you give it to her yet..? What's taking you so long..? Dad's worried…_

I sighed lightly and slowly landed my head on the door.

I didn't reply for Akane's message either.

There was just too much going on inside my mind to have a clear head and an even clearer self-control.

I slipped my mobile back into my pockets before turning to look at the blonde who was sleeping peacefully beside me, her head lightly resting on my shoulder and one of her hand grabbing the hem of my T-undershirt lightly.

I leaned towards her face and slowly pushed away a long strand of her blond hair that was hanging over her forehead. It was still a little wet.

She was sleeping peacefully for someone who was sleeping on a wet bathroom floor.

She must be exhausted.

My eyes landed momentarily on the chain that she was holding firmly in her hand. I couldn't help but smile. For someone who didn't want that chain, she sure could hold it tight.

Then, my eyes landed on that stupid line that she had drawn between the two of us.

I had no intention of breaking it…

…but obviously she did…

"Who broke the line now, huh Towel girl…?"

My whisper never managed to stir her even a little.

Sighing once again, I leaned back onto the door and tried to relax.

I had loads to think about.

After all, I still have no idea how I was going to get out of this mess. How the hell was I going to get out this bathroom with a blonde dressed in nothing but my shirt and her fluffy white towel sleeping on my shoulder?

Unable to do anything else, I sighed again.

Then it finally struck me…

I figured out a way to get outta here!

**I couldn't believe I didn't do this earlier.**

**But I knew it was going to be painful when I dragged the blonde gently away from the door.**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I massaged my eyes lightly as I got out of bed that Saturday morning. My eyes hurt a little as though I hadn't slept in a long while.

I yawned as I got to a sitting position on my bed and picked up my beeping mobile. It was a 'good morning' message from Nanami and PP. I quickly typed a message back to both of them and then looking at the time, placed my mobile back on my bedside cabinet.

I yawned again and stretched.

Wait….!

My bedside cabinet…?

I'm on my **bed…?**

When did I get here…?

I looked around frantically as memories of last night came flooding into my head.

"_I wanted to give you this!" _

"_Why are you giving this to me..?"_

"_I want you to have it"._

"_This is the only thing I have of my mother's…" _

"_What are you thinking, towel-girl…?"_

"_I lost the bet remember…?"_

I rubbed my face a dozen times before I opened my eyes again and slowly looked down at myself.

I blushed as I realized that I was still wearing his blue shirt and blushed even more when I realized that I was still wearing my towel like a skirt.

"Oh my god…" I gasped.

I sat like that for an entire minute before I started to wonder how we got out of the bathroom…

I looked about and finally found a note on my small study table over which was the platinum necklace that I refused to accept the night before.

I took the ornament gently and then taking the loose note and saw a few drops of crimson liquid splattered across it.

I gasped as I realized that it was blood.

_Did he get hurt…?_

But before I could ponder over the thought, I knew that I had to read the contents of his note.

_Hey Towel Girl… I'm sorry but I don't intend to get that chain returned…_

_P.S.: oh ya… sorry about Ur doorknob…_

_-Saionji_

"My doorknob…?" I wondered out loud and then realized what he meant, hurried to the bathroom door.

The doorknob was off its hinges and was loosely hanging.

I smiled as I ran my fingers along its edges, wondering how he managed to break it.

And before I knew it, I started running my fingers along the hem of the shirt collar, slowly smiling to myself.

I wondered when and why I turned out like this…

**Why am I smiling to myself…?**

**And why the hell am I thinking about him when I'm smiling…?**

I clutched the books I held tightly as I walked along the busy school corridor on the following Monday morning. I knew it was stupid and completely insane for me to be wearing his shirt again today but when I searched for a nice shirt to go with my white-sleeveless-sweater this was the only one that caught my eye.

I wasn't even sure whether he _gave _it to me for keeps…

Preparations were going on for the upcoming Christmas Dance so nobody even bothered to go to class when the bell rang. Almost everybody was still hanging around their lockers chatting away or in some cases, making out.

Within seconds my eyes landed on the amber-eyed brunet standing against his locker, and surprisingly, alone.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards him timidly.

I had practiced too much to mess up right now.

I have to thank him…

…and properly too…

"I'm surprised to see you're not wearing your towel…"

Why…?

Why does he make me this angry…?

Trying to cool down, I said as softly as possible so that none of the people passing by will notice that a dork was talking to a popular, "thanks for the other night…"

He grinned and said in a teasing voice, "That phrase has more than one meaning towel-girl…"

I glared at him hard and then turned away to leave when I forgot something.

I turned to face him again but maintained my glare as it was.

I pushed my hand into my pant pockets and pulled out a slightly scrambled narrow box. I extended the small box to his face.

He raised his eyebrows.

"They are bandages," I said lightly, as blood crept to my cheeks.

He smirked and asked, "What…? Do you think I can't afford them…?"

Shit…

That was the worst thing he could've said…

What was I thinking giving him a roll of bandages when I knew for a fact that he was rich enough to buy his own bandage production house?

I was about to draw it back and run away as fast as I could in the other direction and put as much space as possible between the two of us when I felt the box being pulled away from my hand.

I looked up to see him examine the contents of the box with his already heavily bandaged right hand going, "I was kidding, idiot…"

My heart began to beat at an extraordinary pace. But I had already gotten used to it for that stupid heart of mine does that a lot most of the times when I'm with this jerk of a brunet.

"Nice shirt…"

I looked at him and then turned crimson at once as I said a little nervously, "I didn't think that you'll need it back…"

"What if I did…?"

My jaw almost dropped but maintaining… well, _trying_ to maintain my cool, I said, "I'll return it, alright…?"

Before I could storm away, the brunet leaned closer towards me, making my heart race at an alarming pace as he whispered on my lips, "what if I want it right _now…?"_

I gulped.

"Yo! Kanata… Whoa!"

The two blonds stopped midway at the sight of us standing this close together. Before the two could so much as mutter another word, I scrammed out of there, my face red and my heart beating really fast.

"**What was that about, man…?" asked Nozomu, frowning.**

"**Is **_**the **_**Kanata Saionji actually **_**hitting on a girl**_**…?" asked Seiya, playfully hitting Kanata's arm making crimson streaks appear along the brunet's cheeks.**

"**Just shut up!" he said.**

**As the two blonds watched, the most popular brunet in their school started to hit his head on his locker slowly and at a very steady pace.**

I finally stopped from my sprint when I realized that my phone was beeping.

My heart had finally calmed down a little.

So, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had one new message from PP.

I opened it and was surprised to see what he had sent me.

_I want to see you Cindy. _

_I want you to be my date at the Christmas Dance._

_Pls don't say no…_

_I really want to c u Cindy _

"What…?"

**To be continued**


	10. The Invitation to the Ball

_Has it been months since I last updated…? :( I'm soooo sorry… I had a small block which turned into this huge block and I had no idea what to write next. But I came up with something and hope you guys like it. Hope you hadn't forgotten the previous chapter… ;) _

_**If you have, well here's the gist: **__Just when Miyu thinks that maybe, just maybe she might have a small crush on the school's most popular guy, she gets a shocking message from PP: _

"_**I want to see you Cindy. I want you to be my date at the Christmas Dance. Pls don't say no… I really want to c u Cindy".**_

_Now for the next chapter:_

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

I was too much troubled for my own good.

And my friends didn't help in any way…

"Wow Miyu…" exclaimed Aya, "this is like right out of a movie…"

I sighed as I hugged one of Aya's pillows close to my chest for my heart was still beating at a threateningly fast pace.

"I still don't get it," said Nanami thoughtfully, "he _really_ asked you out!"

My eyebrows twitched as my most annoying friends continued on.

True, it had been a shocker when I received that message from PP yesterday. Thinking about it today, sitting inside Aya's room, I couldn't help but wonder what brought it on. From all the conversations I've ever had with him, he was always being a friend… never once had he even unintentionally said anything out of the ordinary.

"You know it's like a fairytale…" said Aya, her face bright and making googly eyes towards the roof, her hands clasped together.

"Yea…" Chris quickly agreed much to my resentment.

"Seriously you guys…" I sighed.

"Hmm…" said Nanami thoughtfully, "which fairytale is this reminding us of…?"

I sighed yet again.

"The Prince and the Pauper…?" piped Chris.

"I completely agree…" I said sarcastically, "except that I look _nothing _like the Prince!"

"How about Beauty and the Beast…?" asked Nanami and with the glare that I gave her added nervously, "and not implying that you're the beast…"

"And you think PP will look _anything _like the Beast…?"

"Cinderella..!"

I was afraid of that.

"That's right Aya!" said Christine, her smile bright, "It's like Cinderella…!"

"Guys…" I told them, my serious face on, "this is _definitely _not one of those Cinderella stories…"

The three smiled almost mischievously and chorused much to my horror, "we'll see…"

I never like they answer together.

Plain creepy, I agree…

But sometimes it can even lead to disaster.

**Chapter X**

**The Invitation to the Ball **

_I dunno PP… I've never been to this Ball b4…_

That was the last message I had sent to PP nearly fifteen minutes ago. Now, sitting idly in class, having nothing to do but stare nonplussed at the most popular "_Popular" _and also the head of the Cultural Committee, Akira Kijoyu, _apparently _asking for ideas from the class while obviously, she had selected everything according to her wish anyway.

"I need a theme…" she was saying.

_Here we go again, _I lazily thought, my chin resting on my palm, wondering if whether Kijoyu ever gets tired of asking us questions the answers to which she already knows…

I knew that almost the entire class tend to think the same way but they would never agree with me seeing as _she_ is the hottest Popular and I am the clumsiest Dork in class.

Suddenly my mobile beeped.

I picked it up and opening it, read the message.

_There's a first time for everything…_

I shook my head, disheartened. How was I going to tell this guy that I absolutely can't attend this Ball…? Let alone with him…?

Within seconds of the previous message, my mobile beeped again.

_C'mon Cindy… I __**really **__have to c u… it's important…_

I was intrigued, yes… I _really_ wanted to know the reason why… but I was afraid I'm not going to like the answer. More yet, I'm more afraid he won't like me once he sees who I really am…

_**I just want to talk to you face-to-face Cindy…**_

**Amidst the commotion about the class between different themes that was cropping up, I left. I didn't want to spend even another second thinking about what I'm going to do. This was getting out of hand.**

I sat down at the first seat in that deserted classroom. I guessed that the students of the class were either in P.E. or were busy with the preparations. Either way, it gave me space to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't do anything but sigh as I stared at the messages that PP had sent.

Resting my arms and head on the table, I gently closed my eyes.

"Hey there _sleeping beauty…!"_

_Enough with the fairytales already!_

I opened my eyes, annoyed but at the sight of the person leaning at the door, I immediately sat bolt upright. I gulped lightly as I saw the black-eyed blond smirk at me from his position at the entrance to the classroom.

It was Suzuki Imanoyama—the school's delinquent. Nearly two years older than me, he was still in the same grade as us. He's known to pick fights with not only rival schools but also with the most prominent students at the school. But what he's most popular for is the number of girls who have fallen victim for him.

Sometimes I wonder why he's not in the "Popular Gang". He's handsome (and in some innocent girl's words "hot"), rude, powerful and not to mention the most important qualification— "popular".

But the answer was simple—he despises Saionji. Ever since Saionji entered High School, Imanoyama's fan girls switched over the more _cooler _guy and also the less rude one.

"Imanoyama," I muttered, having nothing else to say.

He came into the classroom and to my utter horror, closed the door behind him. Gripping the edges of the table, I stood there, almost paralyzed, wishing at once I had stayed back at the classroom.

"Hey Kouzuki," said Imanoyama in a manner of greeting as he neared my table, his smile widening and a weird glint in his eyes.

I got to my feet at once and mustering all my courage was about to take leave from him when with lightning speed, he was before me, both his hands on the table before me.

"Why leaving so soon…?" he drawled.

"I have to get back to class," I replied.

"Geez…" he said, "nobody listens to the crap that that chick says anyway… most of all, you…"

I have to agree with him on that but I _really _wanted to get outta here as soon as possible for I was getting this weird feeling.

"What do you want Imanoyama?" I asked and surprised myself at my sudden spurt of courage.

**The blond leaned towards me and I was too paralyzed out of fear to move as he whispered on my lips, almost inches away from them, "you…"**

I watched as Kouzuki-chan stood up from her seat and started towards the door, obviously irritating Akira. I smiled at the look that Akira gave Kouzuki-chan—a look of pure disgust. I remembered the look way too well to forget. That was the look that she used to give me back in middle school when Uncle Hosho insisted that I go to school with Kanata.

I glanced at the brunet just in time to catch him looking from his mobile to the blonde who just left the room, his amber eyes following her till she vanished out of sight. I knew that my smile grew even wider at that.

"What are you smiling at Ikeda?"

I chuckled at his obvious loss of patience.

"C'mon Kanata," I said smiling even widely, "I know what you're thinking…"

"Then get outta my head," he snapped.

"Dude…" whispered Seiya-kun, his face bright, behind me, "Did you _see _Kijoyu's face?"

Kanata merely cocked his eyebrows to show acknowledgement.

"Where do you think Miyu-chan's going?"

"What _I _don't understand is," Nozomu-kun was saying teasingly, "how come _Miyu-cchi_ is not interested in you?"

I had to stifle my giggle as I looked at my best friend-cum-cousin glare at Nozomu-kun, one of his veins throbbing.

"I have to agree man," said Seiya nodding his head so seriously that I had to put my full fist into my mouth to stop the laughter, "I haven't seen _one_ girl in this school who could ever slap you when _clearly _the option was something else!"

"Just shut up you guys!" he snarled, his forehead dropping hard on the table.

Kanata hits his head at various places like his hand, his knees, the lockers and sometimes even the wall. There are two main times during which he does this sort of thing—one, when he's utterly mad and next, he's fully embarrassed.

"What do you say Akane..?" asked Seiya, grinning, "Wanna follow Miyu-chan's example and escape this nightmare?"

I smiled and nodded.

In another ten minutes, amidst silent whispers and mostly glares from Akira, the four of left the class, Kanata taking the lead so that we wouldn't be accused of dragging the guy when he's _clearly _interested in Akira's speech.

I giggled almost all through our way past mostly empty or half-empty classes while the boys were busy in taunting Kanata even more.

We had just turned an empty corridor when Seiya announced that it was five minutes to the lunch bell. So, we decided on moving towards the cafeteria. We hadn't moved one step when one of the classroom's door banged open and Kouzuki-chan came out.

I was surprised and confused as to why her hair was all disoriented and also her clothes a little messy. Most of all, I was worried at the look of pure horror on her face and signs of tears in her eyes.

"Miyu…?" I heard my cousin whisper almost inaudibly.

Kouzuki-chan caught sight of us (mostly I'm guessing Kanata) and her tears flowing even more freely, sprinted towards us.

For a second I seriously thought she was going to fall into Kanata's arms (after all, that's how it goes right…?) I think that's what all of them would've thought as well but Kouzuki-chan stopped for a millisecond before Kanata and lunged towards me and fell into _my _arms.

"Kouzuki-chan…" I said wrapping my arms around the crying blonde, "are you alright…?"

Crying even harder, she shook her head, her grip tightening around me as though she was afraid she'll fall into something if she lets go.

"What happened…?" asked Kanata and I was surprised to see worry in his eyes.

Just then, another figure emerged out of the classroom that Kouzuki-chan just left—Imanoyama. My pulse quickened.

"What did you do Imanoyama?" asked Kanata angrily.

The guy merely shrugged, his lips forming an unmistakable grin.

I felt Kouzuki-chan tremble.

"I just asked her to the ball…" he said simply, pushing his hands into his pockets lazily.

Kanata continued to glare at the blond and Seiya and Nozomu joined as well. I tightened my grip around Kouzuki-chan and gave my best shot at glaring at him. But all he did was continuing to smirk and cocking his head sideways as though he was enjoying some kind of show.

"Seriously Saionji," he said, taking a step towards Kanata, "why do you want _every _girl in this school to be falling for you…?"

I could sense Kanata was getting furious but I knew all too well that he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Kouzuki is the _one _girl who was upfront about not liking you," he continued with his smirk growing wider, "and you wouldn't let me even have _her…?"_

I remembered back to when Kouzuki-chan had shouted at Kanata at the swimming pool about slapping him and then at the end _really _slapping him. But that didn't entirely mean that Kouzuki-chan hates Kanata. This guy's got all his facts wrong.

"Who put _you _in charge?" asked Imanoyama, only a foot away from Kanata now.

Kanata looked furious for a second and the next, completely disgusted. He turned on his heel and muttered to us, "Let's go to the infirmary…"

Imanoyama's smirk grew more arrogant as he turned to leave as well.

Kouzuki-chan, as though sensing safety, pulled away from me a little. That was when I noticed that the first few buttons to her shirt ripped.

I gasped and turned to Kanata to tell him but he made a swift moment just when the bell rang and people came swarming out of classrooms. The next second, Imanoyama was on the ground massaging the back of his head.

"What the f—?" he started and picked up the object which had hit him squarely on the back of his head—a Nike sneaker with the initials K.S. scratched along the heel.

"**Damn you Saionji!" he started to get to his feet when he was completely overridden by the upcoming students trying to get to the cafeteria.**

I breathed in and out, trying to clear my mind of the morning's events but it was far too horrifying to forget that easily… especially by a simple breathing exercise.

I looked at my hand and was not in the least bit surprised to see them still slightly trembling. This was the first time I was subjected to harassment by a guy in a way I never thought would _ever _happen to me.

I hugged the pillow and tried to control the overflowing emotions. I was in the infirmary and the drapes were closed around me. I had been conscious only for the past five minutes and started to wish at once that I had my mom by my side to console me.

That was when I heard voices from beyond the drapes.

"How dare that guy!"

It was Aya.

"We should kill him!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Santa's out of character statement… especially in chorus with Nanami.

"How is she now?"

Christine's obvious worry made me smile. I wanted to pull the drapes away and go hug them all. After all, they were my sacred and most secure refugee… they were my home—my friends.

"Kouzuki-chan is sleeping," I heard Ikeda-chan say.

I blushed lightly as I remembered back to when I had almost grabbed Saionji but in the last second jumped at Ikeda-chan. I just hope she doesn't think it inappropriate.

There was silence at the other side.

"Why don't we all go for some refreshment?" Yoboushi-kun suggested.

There was murmured assent. Obviously, my friends were finding it weird not only to be in the presence of the Populars, but also hanging out with them. But nonetheless, Santa would be more than _thrilled _to get to hang out with Ikeda-chan.

I heard them all leave and did not have enough strength left in me to call them back and inform that I was awake.

But within seconds of them leaving, the drapes opened.

"Saionji-kun," I gasped under my breath as I saw the brunet stand there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded my head signally I'm all fine.

There was silence. I wondered what he wants to talk about for obviously he wouldn't be standing there only to stare at the marble floor.

"So…" he started and I waited wondering what he was going to say.

**I hadn't realized then that my hands had stopped trembling and moreover, my heart was pounding hard not with fear but with another kind of emotion that I was seldom used to.**

"**Are you going to the Christmas Dance with anybody?"**

_**To be Continued**_

_Did he just ask her to the Dance…? _

_Well, we have to wait and see…. ;) Catch you all in the next chapter to—_

_**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**_

_Please REVIEW… :)_


	11. The Popular Prince Saionji?

_Last time on _**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**, _torn between her new found feelings for Kanata Saionji and the way she felt about PP, Miyu is in total confusion. To add more troubles for her already troubled world, Miyu was uncannily molested by the school's most popular delinquent – Suzuki Imanoyama. _

_And then suddenly—_

"_**Are you going to the Christmas Dance with anybody?"**_

_And now for the next chapter….!_

**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**

I stared, my eyes widening with every passing minute as I was unable to grasp the reality of the question that Saionji-kun just asked me.

"Are you going to the Christmas Dance with anybody?"

_Did he just ask me to the Dance?_

After an entire minute of me staring into his amber eyes, the most popular guy in my entire school turned a little red as he broke eye contact with me and stared away.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he said in a hurry as he stared aimlessly at the marble floor.

I frowned, obviously confused…

_Wrong idea…?_

"I asked you whether you were going with anyone," he said, his voice cracking lightly as though he was not sure what he was saying.

Blood rose to my cheeks in plain embarrassment as I realized what he had actually asked.

"I d-didn't ask you to the dance".

I looked down at once, biting my lower lip as a sudden wave of emotion spread through my body—a emotion that was so close to fury but also bordering along with embarrassment.

"I didn't get the wrong idea," I replied giving the innocent bed a stony glare.

**Chapter XI**

**Popular Prince Saionji…?**

Sure….

I got the wrong idea…

For one second there, I thought he was asking me out!

Big deal..!

…..

…..

_Damn it!_

I cursed under my breath as I forcibly wiped the last of the plates sparkling clean. With the dishes done, I had nothing else to clean and nothing else to do to keep my mind off that stupid, idiotic, senseless brunet!

I stood there, practically steaming with anger but in the deepest corner of my mind, I could see that I was thinking about him too much.

I leaned on the kitchen cabinet and sighed.

I didn't like the way I was thinking about him.

I didn't like the fact that my heart starts to beat violently at the sight of him.

I _hated _the fact I liked the way he looked at me when I rushed out of the classroom…

He looked… _worried…_

I didn't know why…

But I was surprised when I saw my reflection in one of the silver utensils on the side sill.

**I was surprised that a small smile was playing along my lips when his face popped into my head…**

"**Great…" I muttered under my breath, wondering how long I would lay awake tonight thinking about that brat.**

"You know…" Nanami said thoughtfully, munching away her lunch, "a weird thought just occurred to me…"

The five of us were having lunch under one of the many trees at the School grounds. I was just half-way through my rice and pickle and still continuing to think about a particular brunet when Nanami's words rang. I was not paying them attention since only then did the Populars exit the building and headed towards their usual hangout.

"What is it..?"

Aya was the first to ask.

"What if Saionji's PP…?"

It took a moment to fully grasp the meaning of her simple query.

"What?" I asked, "_no _way!"

"Why not?" asked Christine, "it kinda seems fitting, don't you think…?"

"A perfect ending…" said Aya dreamily.

"I _don't _think so!" I snapped.

"Popular Prince," Santa suddenly mumbled.

"What?" I snarled.

"PP…" Santa said, a smirk making his already childish face more comical, "The Popular Prince…"

"Good one…" said Nanami.

"How come I didn't think about that before…?" Aya wondered out loud.

"Saionji's not him!" I practically shouted and I was actually surprised that I had gotten to my feet.

"Why not?" asked Nanami.

I don't know…

Saionji and PP…

They are definitely not the same…

"Saionji is in the soccer team," I found myself voicing out, "PP loves basketball!"

"Saionji quit basketball only a year back," said Nanami smartly, cocking her eyebrows.

He did…?

I didn't know that…

But…! No way…

"Saionji _always _plays basketball during P.E." said Santa excitedly.

"And he _obviously _likes you," reasoned Christine thoughtfully with a smile.

"No he doesn't," I mumbled almost instantaneously, feeling blood creep to my face.

"Hello!" called Aya, "were you not there when he challenged you at the pool?"

"Or when he went crazy over getting that Imanoyama kicked outta the school?" asked Nanami.

Whoa…

Wait a freaking second!

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean…?"

"Oh… we didn't tell you?" asked Christine, apologetically.

"Tell me what?"

"Actually…" started Chris but Nanami cut across.

"That Imanoyama bastard is getting his ass kicked out today," Nanami said forcibly.

I knew that the incident was still evident in her mind with her choice of words. Even as I remembered that day, shivers went down my spine. I could still remember his breath on me and his really stinking cologne all over me. I remember taking three long showers to get rid of the effect he had on me.

"Saionji had a little talk with the Principal today morning," added Aya, "many people saw him steaming out of the Principal's office… "

"And as soon as he left, the Principal called in for Imanoyama," said Santa, "I was having Biology with the dude…"

I stood there, a sudden wave of emotion passing through me.

W-What…?

"I bet he's getting a nice good-bye lecture from the Principal right now…"

"He's such a moron," Christine said, "I seriously can't believe anybody let him stay at this school for this long".

"I gotta go!" I said suddenly, my mind a blurry image right now.

"Where are you going?" asked Nanami at once but I didn't linger enough to answer.

**I ran as fast as I could towards the Principal's Office which was located at the first floor in the Main Building. In my hurry, I didn't notice that I rushed past the Populars.**

**Neither did I notice the pair of amber orbs that followed me, a look of surprise in them.**

"Excuse me sir!"

She was standing there, panting hard. I frowned wondering what she was doing here. True, this lecture with the old man was starting to irritate me but I already knew what was coming after all… he was going to expel me.

But she was here…

Why the hell…?

"Ms. Kouzuki," the Principal acknowledged, "how can I help you?"

She bent down lightly to help her breath a little better. I raised my eyebrows.

She was really a pathetic creature.

What does she plan on doing?

Complain about me when she knows for sure that I can't exact revenge on her later…? Just because she has that spoiled brat Saionji by her side, does she think she can do anything?

"Please don't expel him sir," she panted, taking her first steps into the Office.

Shit…

I can't believe that I was actually taken aback by that.

"W-what..?"

Ya sure dude… but you missed out the last two words!

"Sir," she said his timid voice sounding strong and mesmerizing, "please don't do it…"

"Why not…?"

She fidgeted lightly and it was more that obvious that she was trying her best to avoid my eyes. It felt weird having to sit here and looking at her like that.

"Cause everybody deserves another chance," she said lightly, a small smile making its way along her lips.

Wait a freakin' sec…

When did she become this appealing?

When did she become this beautiful…?

"Scum like him should _never _enter this school!"

"Mr. Saionji," the Principal said pursing his lips as he acknowledged the million-dollar-worth-brat who entered at that moment, "please do mind your words inside my office".

"Sorry sir but I won't stand to see him continue here," the brat said spitefully.

"Then sit," I muttered before I could control myself (who am I kidding… I would _never _try to control myself) as I leaned back on the chair more comfortably.

I knew he threw me a glare but I didn't care… I never did…

"Saionji-kun, please," she was saying.

I wondered why she was bothering pleading for me. She was the one I molested. She was the reason that Saionji got this mad enough to kick me out.

"No," Saionji said to the Principal flatly, "he's not spending another minute on these grounds".

I thought back to the home I have to return to.

My old man's not goanna like this…

Maybe he'll disown me this time.

To hell with him…! He's practically treating me like scum already. It'd be better if he _did _disown me.

"Just because your father owns half the school doesn't mean that _you _have the power to kick out people you don't see fit Saionji!"

"What?"

She stared intently into his eyes, angrily as he stared at her back, surprise evident in his eyes.

Jesus Christ…

This one's different…

"He's the guy who harassed you Miyu…"

"Nobody wants to be the bad guy Saionji-kun," she said calmly, a soft look in her eyes which seemed to have a light of its own, "it's not his fault that he's like this…"

He stood there, analyzing her.

But before he could come up with anything to say, the only other person left in the room spoke with a note of finalization in his voice.

"I think Ms. Kouzuki here is right," the Principal suddenly made his presence noticed, "I will not expel him but.." he turned to me and continued in a stern voice, "But Mr. Imanoyama, if I hear another complaint about you, I'm afraid you'll leave me no choice but to expel you…"

I could sense the brat trying to argue but he didn't.

I nodded at the Principal and the three of us left the Office silently.

"Kouzuki," I called to her as I could see her planning of rushing off at once.

"What do you want?"

Why the heck does he have to stand in front of her like that?

"I'm not goanna do anything lover boy," I said and I saw her tense as my gaze fell upon her, "I just wanna apologize and thank her for today…"

He continued to glare at me.

"Seriously…"

After a moment's hesitation, he moved away from her but looked ready to pounce at me by the look that he gave me.

"Hey Kouzuki," I said to her awkwardly.

She turned away from me lightly.

She was scared… scared of me… scared of what I might do to her…

I actually wanted to slap myself.

Why – I have no idea…

"I've never apologized to a girl before," I started.

What the _heck _am I talking about?

"It's o-okay… you don't have to…" she said.

Her hand was shaking lightly and I wished that I hadn't noticed it. But it's pretty hard to miss by the way it was shivering.

The brat also noticed her hand shivering because he caught her hand in his and gripped it tight.

I felt a weird feeling surge through my veins as I saw him touch her.

"By the way," I said, trying not to show the anger that I was suddenly feeling, "thanks for back there".

She managed a small smile before saying, "it's no problem".

Great…

What the hell was happening to me?

Why do I want to kick myself for ruining any chance that I might have had with her…?

Why…!

I took a step toward her.

She tensed lightly.

But before anybody could do anything, I found myself placing my lips the gentlest way possible on her soft cheeks. It felt as though my entire body was caught in electricity. Even though I wanted more, I backed away at once.

The look that Saionji had was priceless…

"See ya…"

I waved and left the two.

Is it just me or am I liking this girl more than I first anticipated…?

**For the first time in a long time a smile escaped my lips.**

**For the first time, I was thinking about a girl… about her smile…**

**For the first time, I hated the way I had made a first impression.**

**And I knew who is to blame for that…**

"**Kijoyu…"**

**To be Continued**

Yay! I finally updated… : -) can't believe it's been this long…: P so sorry though… will try and update as fast as possible… fingers crossed…

Oh ya…

In the next chapter,

Identity of PP possibly revealed… ;)

Until then… review… :):)


	12. Saionji is PP?

_Hi again guys…! Remember me…? So sorry about this very much delayed chapter. But here it is… _ _Hope you will enjoy it… Please don't forget to review…_

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

**Chapter XII**

**Who Is PP?**

I stared at the slowly blinking vertical line on that white screen, still unable to apprehend what I really wanted to send. I took a deep breath and looked over to my right and saw that a particular heart-breaker was lazily leaning back on his chair, only half aware of the class.

I looked lazily up at Yamamoto–sensei and wondered when he would finally let us all leave and also wondering if he'd notice that I'm using my mobile from under my desk. But that didn't bother me a lot seeing as more than half the class was doing exactly the same thing.

I sighed and then taking a deep breath typed:

"_Fine PP… I'll meet u tomorrow night for the Christmas Dance…"_

I held my breath as I closed my eyes and pressed "send". I held my mobile tight in my palms and clenched my teeth hard. I didn't know what made me do it but recent experiences with a handsome brat could've led me to do this… who knows…

When I didn't get a reply for a whole minute, I seriously thought that he must be laughing his head off that I fell for his prank. I was about to ask him so when my mobile finally vibrated and with slightly nervous hands, I opened the message.

"_Cool… be there in blue… like Cinderella… I'll also wear something blue…"_

A smile crossed my features as I read his message.

_Like Cinderella…_

I sighed.

"_Okay… time…?"_

Does he really think I'm like Cinderella?

"What are you smiling about? _Please _do let us in on your little joke!"

_Oh shit…_

I jumped but thankfully didn't get up for sensei was not screaming his head off at me.

"Sorry sir, I'd _love _to… but it's a private joke," replied Saionji smiling almost genuinely as he leaned back on his chair his jet black mobile playing along his fingers.

Yamamoto-sensei gave him a strong glare before starting again towards the blackboard, explaining about Pythagoras theorem on the way. I stared at the brunet another entire ten seconds before my phone vibrated indicating that PP had sent a reply.

I opened the message.

"_Sorry abt d delay… this Yamamoto can b a real pain… how about ten… In the middle of the dance floor…?"_

I was about to reply when something about the sentence caught me.

"…**this Yamamoto can be a real pain…?" I read under my breath and it suddenly hit me.**

**I swiftly turned and saw that the brunet was still using his mobile, a genuinely content smile in place as he stared at whatever was in the screen to his mobile.**

**My heart began to thump hard against my chest.**

"Saionji IS _**PP**_?"

Santa roared out loud my very thoughts as he paced to and fro, apparently deep in thought.

It was hard for me to digest the news as well.

It all seemed too weird to begin with.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Aya as she went starry-eyed, "it's be like a fairy tale…"

"But…"

"But doesn't Kanata flirt with you?"

Yup!

That was something I was too embarrassed to voice out.

Thanks Chris…

Thank a lot!

"Yea… he does, doesn't he?" questioning Nanami thoughtfully.

I sighed.

I could remember vividly every word he's directed at me.

"You know the day PP sent a message asking me to the dance," I voiced out loud, "Saionji even flirted that day…"

"Maybe he knew you were Cindy," suggested Chris.

My head was spinning.

I didn't understand one bit of what was happening.

**Does he like me or is he trying to make a fool out of me…?**

"**Ugh!" I said out loud, "if he knew, then he should seriously go to hell!"**

_Cindy?_

_Hey… you there?_

_Hello?_

_Hello?_

_Cindy… is there anything wrong?_

With surging anger, I deleted every one of the messages that he sent me. I just couldn't understand any more.

PP is _Saionji?_

Ugh!

This is ridiculous…

I'm not sure whether I should be glad or embarrassed to think that maybe, just maybe Saionji knows that I'm Cindy.

Then, that would explain a lot of things.

"_**I get to steal your very first kiss towel-girl…"**_

I grabbed my face with both my hands and tried my hardest to push away every bit of thought that kept coming back to me about that particular brat.

"Why…?" the word came out of my lips before I could stop.

"Hey towel-girl, are you okay…?"

His voice brought me back to earth.

He was standing at the door to the class, a concerned look evident in those usually cold eyes of his. He eyed the empty class before proceeding inside, pushing his hands into his pockets.

I got up from my seat at once and wiped my face, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, now a foot away from me.

"I'm fine…" I replied, trying to move away from him.

A frown came about his handsome face and I bit my lip, wondering if he could read me that well to tell that I was telling a plain white lie.

I decided to exit the room when he suddenly grabbed my wrist with a swift motion.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, his voice straight.

"What…?" was the only reply I could provide him with.

He took a deep breath and let go of my wrist.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath and slipped both his hands into his pant pockets and left the room, maintaining a poker face.

He left me in that empty classroom, feeling more empty than I already did.

Why was I feeling hurt that he didn't bother to ask me again?

Why does it hurt to see him leaving me…?

I touched my cheeks and was surprised to find them wet.

My phone vibrated.

I pulled it out, anticipating it was PP but for the first time I was disappointed in seeing Nanami's name in my phone.

_Hey… Where are you? It's getting late…_

I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath before I replied to Nanami's worried message.

**To be Continued**


	13. The Christmas Dance

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

I stood at the sink, slowly washing the mounds of dishes which the twins pushed into the sink and demanded that I clean. I could hear their personal beautician bustling over the two, adjusting their dresses and attending to their hair as I stood here, my hair pulled up to a messy pony with soap water decorating my loose strands and in a dress which dates back to when I bought them at a second hand store some two years ago.

Part of me wanted to scream till my lungs burst at the injustice of all but the rest of me just wanted to close my eyes and become invisible for real.

I bet nobody would bother that I'm gone…

"How much longer are you gonna take to do those dishes?" came my step-mother's raised voice as she screamed from the top of the stairs, her hair done in a weird looking bun and halfway through getting into a tight and short dress which I bet she lifted out of her office's wardrobe, fitting a zero-sized model.

"Five more minutes," I replied, continuing with the dishes, trying to rid of the useless thoughts that swarmed my head.

"You had better," Sûn grunted, "come quickly and fix my dress!"

With that she returned to her room.

The twins were going to the Christmas Dance at School.

And Sûn was going to the Christmas party that the Managing Director of the Magazine was throwing at his mansion in the city.

As I entered Sûn's room, I was still thinking if I'd be able to keep the promise I made with PP.

"You're late".

By one minute, I screamed in my head but outside all I could say was, "I'm sorry Sûn".

As I helped her get into the dress that made her almost breathless, she started her list of chores, "I want you to clean the entire house while we are gone… you don't usually get the splendorous opportunity of having the entire house empty…"

I felt my heart drop but replied solemnly, "yes of course…"

"And don't you dare think about using our stuff while we are gone," she said sternly as she wrenched away from me and looked at her aged old self in that mirror.

"I'd rather kill myself," I said through clenched teeth, sure that she didn't hear.

**But unfortunately for me, she did.**

**She turned to me with a poker face and in a second there was a huge smile that crept to her cheek.**

**She came close to me and touching my sweaty cheeks with her highly manicured hands, she said, "do that dear… it'll do us all some good…"**

As the great clock in the hall chimed that it was ten 'o clock, I sighed. I had better start cleaning the place before Sûn returns, which would be by midnight mostly since she has low tolerance to alcohol which means that her colleagues would send her home almost as soon as she starts drinking.

I was about to go fetch some cloth and water when the door bell rang shrilly.

I hoped that it wasn't Sûn returning to give me another list of chores to do. I slowly walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Miyu…!"

"**Now, let's go!" **

"**A-Aya…? Na-Nanami…?" I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"**

**Aya smiled while Nanami said with a smirk, "playing your fairy godmother of course".**

"This is ridiculous!"

"On the contraire my friend," said Santa cheerfully, "we are gonna get you your Prince Charming".

"But I don't want my Prince!" I protested but Christine made me forcefully sit down on the salon chair as she continued to do something to my hair.

"Look here Miyu," said Nanami seriously as she came to stand before me, near the dressing table in the Hanakomachi Mansion where they had abducted me to, "you rarely ever give yourself a break… this is the kind that you desperately need…"

"Yea," added Aya, "he makes you smile and content just by text messages… He'll be good for you…"

Before I could protest, Christine added almost sadly, "and we hate to go enjoy ourselves when you are stuck in that prison…"

For a moment, I didn't know what to say and my friends assumed that they had won this battle. But not for long…!

"I have to clean the house," I reasoned, "Sûn will be mad as hell if I don't do it…"

"Ah…" Aya smiled.

"No need to worry about that," Santa said as he fell on his back onto Chris's bed.

"Why not…?" I asked, plainly confused.

"I've sent my brothers to clean the place spotlessly clean," said Nanami proudly.

"Are you serious?" I asked, almost jumping to my feet but Chris held me down.

"Yep!" said Nanami cheerily, "They were bored and I promised them that I'd cook for them for a week and they agreed…"

"I have to get back to the Mansion by midnight," I said, a little bit subdued.

"I'm bringing my dad's car," Santa got to his feet animatedly, a huge grin on his face as he showed me the keys to his dad's convertible, "I'll get you home in a jiffy".

"I don't have a dress," I said and I knew from whom the answer would come.

"We got you one," Chris said smiling.

"Just consider it an early birthday present," Aya said smiling.

I looked about the faces of the people in that room, smiling down at me, wanting to make me happy. Before I knew it, tears started to develop at the edges of my eyes as I realized they truly were my "Fairy Godmothers".

I got up in a swift motion and before anybody could stop me, hugged Nanami and pulled in Aya, Chris and a reluctant Santa into a group hug.

"I love you guys…" I said through tears.

"We love you too," I heard them whisper.

I smiled, thinking that no matter what happens today, these guys will always have my back.

**After all, they are my best friends.**

"**Now, let's get you into that dress…"**

"**Yea…"**

"**Santa…"**

"**Yea…?"**

"**OUT…!" the four of us chorused.**

"I'm not coming out…" I said, as I reached further into Santa's car, away from my best friends who intended to pull me out and into the School.

"Don't be stupid," yelled Nanami and with a step pulled me out with very little strain.

Reluctantly, I got down from the car.

I felt really stupid standing there wearing this dress which apparently Aya and Christine worked on together for the past few days.

It reached till my toes and I never before had ever worn something that looked as though it was taken out of a fairy-tale before.

"Ugh!" I cried, "I can barely breathe… How do you manage to wear dresses like this almost every day Chris?"

"Stop complaining," Nanami snapped.

I glared at her but took a deep breath as the Chris and Aya fussed over my makeup, making sure that the twins don't recognize me.

"The brunette highlight really does go well with her eyes, right?" Aya said smiling.

I sighed.

This sure as hell wasn't gonna work.

"Okay… so where are you meeting him?" asked Nanami, as the five of us walked into the beautifully decorated school grounds.

I was more interested in taking in every bit of my surroundings because this was the first ever time that I was attending a school function. There were Christmas trees at different points of the grounds and a lot of garden gnomes also decorated the place. And the Sakura tree, which was in full bloom, was lighted perfectly and was a sight to see.

"So where are you guys planned on meeting?" asked Aya.

I sighed and recited the message that PP sent me that day.

"_How about ten… In the middle of the dance floor…?" _is what he sent me.

But as that message crossed my mind, something else did as well.

"Oh shit!" I gasped as I remembered something very important that I was seriously important for tonight's date.

"**I'm in a black dress!" I screamed as I came to a halt.**

**My friends stopped as well, blinking as they were pushed into plain confusion.**

"**What are you supposed to be in?" asked Chris tentatively.**

"_**Cool… be there in blue… like Cinderella… I'll also wear something blue…"**_

I sighed as I made my way slowly and tentatively, past the crowd of people who were dancing to that damn loud music that was practically giving me a headache already. But at the least, there were able to block out my own daunting thoughts.

Despite the heavy rock music that was being played by the school RJ (who was now the DJ), I could still hear the sharp thumping of my heart as it started to beat painfully against my chest.

Damn this dress!

I can barely breathe!

In the end I didn't have anything blue to wear with it despite the strain my friends put in trying to find something blue to go with it. But it doesn't really matter since I have a vague idea as to who PP is…

By vague I mean a **very **clear idea…

"And Cinderella finally entered the dance floor, only to make the Prince fall for her beauty at first sight…" his taunting voice was what greeted me when I reached the middle of the crowd.

I blinked in confusion, unable to believe my own two eyes.

"Hey…" he said, his usually cold face, cracking a smile which for some reason made my heart pound.

How could this be…?

How is this even possible…?

HIM!

"I-Imanoyama…?" I gasped.

I felt the ground beneath my feet drop as I experienced within my head a sense of falling into a bottomless pit, never to return back.

He smiled.

I felt my face grow warm as he took a step toward me, kneeled lightly and taking my hand in his, lightly grazed his lips against it.

"As cute as always," he said with a smile.

Imanoyama…?

**Imanoyama is PP?**

**How…?**

**How did it end up like this?**

**URGH!**


	14. A Fairy Tale Night

**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**

"Hey…" he said, his usually cold face, cracking a smile which for some reason made my heart pound.

How could this be…?

How is this even possible…?

HIM!

"I-Imanoyama…?" I gasped.

I felt the ground beneath my feet drop as I experienced within my head a sense of falling into a bottomless pit, never to return back.

He smiled.

I felt my face grow warm as he took a step toward me, kneeled lightly and taking my hand in his, lightly grazed his lips against it.

"As cute as always," he said with a smile.

Imanoyama…?

**Imanoyama is PP?**

**How…?**

**How did it end up like this?**

**URGH!**

**Chapter XIV**

**A Fairytale Night**

"Y-you..?" I gasped, unable to believe what I was seeing.

He neared me and leaning forward said, "You look amazing tonight Miyu . . ."

I felt my cheeks flush and my head was buzzing.

He pulled out from his pocket what appeared to be an elegant cerulean hue mask of some sort and before I could even breathe, he gently placed it over my eyes. The mask covered most of my face, only letting gaps for my eyes and my lips.

"But let's see what he sees . . ."

That caught me off-guard.

"Wh-what . . .?" I asked.

Just then, as I was still staring into those sharp eyes, which for some reason seemed tender to me at the moment, I heard his voice.

"Cindy . . . ?"

Suddenly my ears blocked out every other sound inside the room, which I must say was enough to tear away anybody's eardrums. It was only my heart's steady beats that I was able to hear for a few seconds.

Imanoyama had vanished among the crowds but I felt him behind me.

I slowly turned to meet his nervous russet eyes.

"Hi . . . ?" he breathed, an anxious smile breaking along his lips.

My voice was barely a whisper so much so that even I was not able to recognize it, "Kanata . . . ?"

He chuckled nervously as he scratched his head going, "So I take it that you know me . . . ?"

_So he doesn't know I'm Miyu . . . ?_

I nodded lightly.

He smiled and it was at that second that I truly appreciated his infamous title of being the school's "heartthrob" and fully accepted that he deserved the title.

"**Hi Cindy . . ." he said, his stunning smile still in place which only magnified his looks even more, not to mention that he was wearing a navy-blue suit which went really well with his handsome face and lean body.**

"**Hi . . ."**

We were walking along the school grounds and I kept thinking as to how he was still not figuring out that I am Miyu.

"_But let's see what he sees . . ."_

So maybe that was what Imanoyama meant . . . _what he sees . . ._

"Why Cindy . . . ?"

His voice brought me back to earth.

"Sorry . . . ?"

He scratched his head again lightly and asked, "Why the name 'Cindy'?"

I didn't know an answer but unbelievably, I found myself answering to him, "when I was a kid and still believed in fairytales, **Cinderella **was my all-time favorite . . ."

He nodded, understanding.

My heart was beating uncontrollably as I stared at him, the most handsome and smart guy at school, spending quality time with someone like me . . .

The most popular 'Popular' with the dorkiest 'dork' . . .

"Why PP . . . ?" I asked, "What does it mean . . . ?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and I saw shades of crimson suddenly appearing along his cheeks as he muttered under his breath, "Pumpkin Prince . . ."

I stopped in my tracks and blinked.

"Pumpkin . . . ?"

"Prince," he finished, obviously embarrassed, "that was my mom's nickname for me . . ."

I couldn't help but giggle.

He also laughed nervously but said, "But don't tell anyone this, okay . . . ? Nobody at school knows . . ."

"**Even Kijoyu . . . ?" I asked.**

"**Even **_**Akane**_** doesn't know . . ."**

**I smiled.**

_**I'm special . . . ?**_

"**Do you wanna dance?"**

I breathed out as the cold shower hit my face. I shivered as the icy liquid slowly crawled along my already cold skin. I sighed having finally being able to breathe freely again.

I came out of the shower, dressed in my night clothes, rubbing my towel against my wet hair. I checked my mobile and was a little surprised not only by the dozen messages but also that the time was now already 2AM.

I dropped on my bed, not caring in the slightest that I was dampening my cot. I smiled as I saw that all dozen messages were from him.

I knew that a blush crept to my cheeks as I remembered his touch, the way he gently held me in his arms as we waltzed under the moonlit sky to the rhythm of their own heartbeats.

I closed my eyes, remembering how he had stopped suddenly.

"_Cindy…"_

His whisper…

How I wish I never had to run away from him…

Especially when he had leaned forward…

…For our first kiss…

I opened my eyes, reliving on how close he had come… how he had gently placed his hand on my warm cheek…

"_Where have you been all this while…?"_

She hadn't been able to answer him as she totally lost her voice. He had slowly leaned toward me, freezing me to the ground. His breathing had been steady but I was able to feel his heart beat.

It had felt comfortable.

I opened my mobile.

"_Cindy, where are you?"_

"_Hey… reply…"_

I switched off my mobile and closed my eyes.

It had been pretty close. She could vaguely remember his trying to gently take off that mask that Imanoyama had given her.

"Kanata…" I whispered under my breath.

It was official…

The guy is PP.

He's Pumpkin Prince.

**Is it possible…?**

**Is there even the faintest possibility that he's MY Prince?**

**With that thought, I managed to sleep with a goofy smile on my face.**

The next day at school came as a total shock.

My eyes widened as I walked to my locker, awfully aware of all the posters that was either on the ground or pasted to the walls.

**CINDY? PLEASE RESPOND. CALL ME. **

**-Kanata**

With a red face, I managed to push away the posters that were stuck to my locker, all with a vague picture of me from last night. Thankfully, even I wasn't able to recognize myself in that picture.

I slowly walked to my class, my heart thumping hard.

"Oh my god… who is **this **girl that Saionji's all over?"

"Dude… I remember seeing her last night…"

"…she was **h**_**o**_t…"

_Okay… that's not me…_ I screamed in my head as I ran towards my class, almost recklessly.

What is he **trying to do!**

Kanata…?

PP…?

I breathed heavily as I sat down at my class, perspiration running along my forehead.

My friends gleefully surrounded me at once.

"Did you take a look at those flyers?" Santa asked, grinning.

"You must've created one hell of an impression on him Miyu…" Nanami whispered, sniggering.

"He seems desperate to find you," Christine added smiling.

"This is nothing," Aya said in a hurried whisper.

I was already steaming with embarrassment.

But what came next was totally unexpected.

"Wait till you listen to what he has planned," she continued.

But before any of us could ask her about it, there was static on the radio followed by the school's RJ's introduction.

"_Yo everybody at Heiomachi High!"_ his voice boomed along every class, every corridor at school, _"there's a special someone at the station today and it's our very own Soccer captain… and should I add, the Prince of our school… Kanata Saionji...!"_

I knew that I was going to get a heart-attack today.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" I asked in a whisper as my friends and every one of my classmates waited silently, to listen to the most popular guy at school make his first ever public announcement.

"_Hey there…" _

I didn't know why but his controlled and warm voice managed to make my heart race.

"_Cindy… Where are you?"_

"Kanata…" his name escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"_After seeing you last night, I just can't stay away from you… I want you by my side…"_

The entire school held silence.

"_You made my heart race… I know that sounds cliché but there's no other way I could put it. You made me feel things that never thought was possible… well, heck I never thought that I'd ever voice out my feelings through a Radio… but here I am doing it… for you…_

"_Cindy… Please… I'm waiting for you…"_

**A tear escaped my eyes.**

**All my friends turned to face me.**

**A million thoughts were rushing through my mind.**

**But top on the list was my sudden urge to dash through the school and hug that idiot brunet senseless.**

"**Kanata…"**

**To be Continued**


	15. Searching for Cinderella

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

"Damn!" cursed the popular brunet as he kicked a harmless trashcan in one of the corridors at the school as he walked towards the cafeteria. He was frustrated beyond belief at the thought of how many girls had come forward claiming to be his Cindy.

He sighed as he stopped at that deserted corridor.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He had simply hoped that Cindy would come to him after that radio transmission that he made in the morning.

But if Cindy were to see the commotion that all the girls at his school were causing, she would sure as hell never turn his direction… ever!

And that was **exactly **what the blonde was thinking.

**Chapter XV**

"_You made my heart race… I know that sounds cliché but there's no other way I could put it. You made me feel things that never thought was possible… well, heck I never thought that I'd ever voice out my feelings through a Radio… but here I am doing it… for you…_

"_Cindy… Please… I'm waiting for you…"_

I leaned back on the wall in the empty calligraphy club room, a smile on my face. I wanted to be with him but I am too scared.

Especially after his outburst at the cafeteria some time back.

After much of my friends' persuasion I had finally built up enough courage to tell him when we witnessed that outburst of his which had paralyzed everybody there.

"Just shut up," I whispered under my breath as I trailed a finger along the edges of the empty seats.

Those were the words that Saionji had used.

"_Just shut up"_ was what he had shouted at the twins to be more exact.

I had never even imagined in my lifetime that Saionji would actually erupt and at Mai and Karen at that. That came as a surprise for all—even his best friends who had never seen the brunet prince lose his cool and shout in public.

I sighed and leaned my back on the board, closing my eyes.

"_Cindy…?"_

I sighed, as the brunet popped into my mind for the umpteenth time that day.

"_Hi . . . ?"_

When did this turn out like this…?

PP and I were friends…

That's what we were…

And Saionji-kun was…

Well, I have absolutely no idea what he is right now but I had to admit that he **could've **been my first crush.

But that was before I knew that he was PP.

Now, everything is just too confusing.

What were my feelings for PP?

What were my feelings for Saionji…?

What are they now…?

UGH!

I thought I figured it out but… damn!

"Wow… even your frown looks cute…"

My eyes popped open at the sound of his voice.

"Im-Imanoyama..?" I stuttered.

He flashed a smile and I figured out the reason of why no matter how much of a delinquent Imanoyama is he still continued to have crazy fan-girls.

"Heya Cindy…" he greeted, his voice sounding genuinely sweet which made my face unusually warm.

"Hey…" I managed to respond.

Apart from my friends, Imanoyama was the only guy who knows that I am Cindy. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing since I am still pondering over whether this guy is to be trusted or not.

But what he said that night still continues to ring inside my head.

"_But let's see what he sees . . ."_

Saionji-kun did not see Miyu that night. He saw only Cindy.

And there lies the problem.

I sighed.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Imanoyama place both his hands on either side of my head on the blackboard behind me and leaned his face towards mine.

I froze.

"He still doesn't see you, does he?" he whispered on my lips, which were inches away from his.

Despite myself, I nodded.

He leaned against my neck, his lips touching my skin lightly, "but you want him to, right…?"

When I didn't answer, he brought his face to see mine and smiled.

I blinked, a little bit paralyzed by his sudden smile.

At that exact moment, from the open door to the classroom came the voice of the exact person we had been talking about.

"What are you two doing?"

We both turned to stare at the brunet.

"Ka-Kanata…" his name escaped my lips as Imanoyama smirked and backed away.

He walked towards the irritated looking brunet and said something to the brunet before leaving the two of us alone in the classroom.

As he left, Saionji-kun just stood there, staring at the ground, his auburn eyes bare of any emotion.

I gently walked towards him, wondering whether I should tell him now.

"**Saionji-kun…?" I called, while I was a feet away from him.**

**He looked up and into my eyes.**

**At once he turned away and muttered, "Sorry…"**

**And he left.**

Kanata walked along the deserted corridor, his phone ringing inside his pant pockets. His head was buzzing with a whirlwind of thoughts and he could barely make out where he was walking towards.

Before he knew it, he found himself at the deserted gym.

He leaned against the entrance door and sighed as his phone continued to ring in the utter silence of the court.

Imanoyama's voice continued to ring in his ears.

"_Choose one, man…"_ he had paused and with a smirk finished, _"and I'll take the other…"_

Choose one…?

Choose between whom…?

As his phone continued to ring, he got frustrated beyond imagination and grabbed it from his pocket and answered, "Who the hell is this!"

"_Kanata dear," _came a cooing voice, _"This is Sûn Yukihira, Karen and Mai's mother…"_

The young brunet frowned in annoyance. He had to bite back curses that were threatening to break at her every word for he had already lost his cool with her sickening daughters, he didn't want to repeat the mistake.

"_My dear that offer for both you and your father still stands at the magazine… a fashion career for you and an investment opportunity for him," _she continued much to his annoyance.

"Mrs. Yukihira," he started, clasping his temples with his free hand.

"_And I hear you are looking for some girl…" _she said, her voice oozing with an irritating amount of sweetness, "_I bet you that my well-bred daughters might suit your taste…"_

Kanata's eyes widened with horror.

Well-bred—!

Is this lady raising daughters or… dogs?

"_And I know this might sound ridiculous," _she continued adding a short scoff, "_and am __**sure**__ it's not true but if by any chance you're interested in my servant-maid— _

**Kanata cut the call.**

**Shit!**

**Freaking Shit!**

**Bloody Hell!**

As the bell signaling for lunch rang, Miyu Kouzuki walked out of the main school building, her emerald eyes searching the wide parking lot for a particular brunet.

After nearly fifteen minutes of searching she finally found him beside his black Sedan, one of the many cars that he owned.

With a determined look, she walked towards him. He was standing there with one hand on the door and his forehead resting on its body.

He looked exhausted.

The blonde took a deep breath and called, "Saionji-kun?"

He twitched but didn't look up at her.

Miyu, having finally raised her courage enough to talk to him, took a deep breath and parted her lips.

"Saionji-kun I am…"

"DON'T!"

Miyu flinched as she stared wide-eyed, her heart beating wildly in fear at the sight of the furious brunet before her.

The blonde and the brunet were only vaguely aware of the quick audience that they were getting at the parking lot, it being lunch break and all.

"**Don't**," he repeated, his every word oozing with anger, "**you say it!"**

"Wha-what?" was all that escaped Miyu's lips.

"**Not you too…" **he said with irritation and in one swift movement, punched the door of his car much to everybody's surprise.

"Kanata what are you doing!" Miyu exclaimed, worry rising within her as she saw his arm slowly turning red.

"**It's enough that that old hag has her daughters after me," **he snapped, "**I don't want her maid to do the same!"**

The blonde, who had been staring at him with wide eyes and worry till that point, relaxed a little, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Aha…?"

Kanata turned away, placing both his hands on the roof of his car and leaned on it.

"Am sorry that I gave you the wrong idea," she said with a blank voice.

The brunet slowly turned.

"Am not interested in you or your **Cindy**," she said, her voice now clearly indicating aversion.

"He-hey…" the brunet started, confusedly.

She flashed her palm before him as if to ask him to shut up and said, "As your friend, I wanted to wish you good luck in finding her…"

An unrecognizable expression swept over the brunet's face which Miyu failed to notice.

"And I see now what a huge mistake I made," she said with a smile that could break anybody's heart,  
"I thought we were friends…

"**But I guess I made the wrong impression… Sorry…"**

"**Mi—?"**

"**Good bye, Saionji-san…" **

**To be Continued**


	16. Finding his Cinderella

**Definitely Not a Cinderella Story**

"_That dork actually had the nerve to go tell Saionji-kun that she was Cindy…?" _

"_Who does she think she is…?"_

"_Did you know that she is the Yukihira household maid?"_

"_Really…?"_

"_Oh my god… thinks she is Cinderella now does she?"_

Whispers followed as Miyu walked along the corridor, towards her classroom. Her eyes were staring ahead with a blank look as though nothing really mattered anymore. She walked at a steady pace, unlike those heroines in chick flicks where they run away crying at being insulted by the guy they are in love with.

She steadily walked into her teacher-free class (as it was self-study), walked to her chair, took her bag and started walking away.

Her friends tried to protest but not too much cause the news had already reached the classroom before her. They all gave her worried looks, including the brunet's three closest friends.

It was just one girl who had a glowing smirk decorating her face as she watched the dork walk out.

As soon as she exited the room, Akane pulled out her phone in a swift motion, "Kanata, where the hell are you?"

**Chapter XVI**

**Finding his Cinderella**

I slowly scrubbed the last of the windows in the Mansion, clearly my mind elsewhere. His words were still ringing in my head and I realized with every passing second how true they were.

"**I don't want her maid to do the same!"**

_Maid…_

Well, what did I expect?

That he had considered **me **as a friend… as a girl…?

Was it wrong of me to think that he had liked me, **Miyu Kouzuki, **at least a little bit…?

Was it wrong of me to consider his lines seriously?

Was it wrong of me to have fallen for him…?

As tears slowly fell on the floor I took so much time to clean, I realized that I indeed have fallen for him… fallen for Kanata Saionji… before I even knew that he was PP.

But he is in love…

…with Cindy…!

Cindy… someone he is desperately in love with.

And she is not me.

He didn't even consider for one second that I could be Cindy.

I took a deep breath as I remembered the last message I sent to him before turning off my mobile.

"_You don't need glass slippers or anything else to find out that I am Cindy… if your love isn't true, you would not realize that I am Cindy even if I come crying before you…_

_Tell me PP is your love true…? _

_I'm giving you until the school ending bell to see me. If you can't find me by then, Cindy shall remain a mystery forever…"_

Yes, this sounds a little like revenge.

But I don't care.

I hate pretending to be two people.

I'm putting an end to Cindy… once and for all.

After all, the last bell is in five minutes and I've been at home since Lunch break.

There's no way in hell that he would realize that it's me.

Even if he did, he wouldn't want his Cindy to be a **maid.**

He wouldn't…

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

I flinched at the continuous ringing of the front doorbell.

Nobody was at home except me.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

What the hell…?

As I slowly walked out of my room, my heart began to beat out of rhythm.

I grabbed the door knob with my hand and gulped.

It couldn't be him.

No…

He's not supposed to chase after **Miyu **… the dork… the maid….

As I swung the door open, his hand was half-way through to ringing the bell again.

I stared at him, bewildered.

There he was… giving me a weak smile…

My legs began to tremble… so did my hands.

I couldn't believe my eyes… especially right now because it was really obscured because of the tears that were on the verge of falling down.

He took a step forward.

"Hey…"

His voice sounded like music to my ears.

I could distinctly hear the last bell at the school situated five minutes from the Mansion.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out.

I wanted to know.

I hoped that none of my friends told him.

He blinked at me for an entire minute before a smile that could give a heart-attack to any sane girl made its debut across his irrationally handsome face.

He smiled at me.

A smile that I've never seen on his face before…

Neither as Cindy… nor as Miyu…

He took another step towards me as he said, his killer smile in place, "I don't easily lose, you know… _Towel-girl…_"

That was it…

Tears rolled down my cheeks, much to the shock of the brunet standing before me.

I didn't understand why all this happened but I was unconditionally happy.

"So…" he took another step.

**But—**

"**I'm so happy that we could be friends in real life too PP…"**

**And that smile was gone.**

"**Eh?"**

"WHAT! Are you nuts…?"

I stared down at the floor.

"You asked him to be **friends **with you?"

"Yes," I replied honestly.

"Why?" chorused all my four friends, obviously irritated.

I fidgeted with my shirt which I happened to realize at that very second belongs to him.

All of my four friends stood before me, a look of disbelief etched across their face. It was a fine Sunday morning and all five of us were assembled at Chris's place. I was able to sneak out of the house mostly because Sun and the twins were taking a vacation (to cool off the heat they had received the day before from Saionji) at the beach.

I had just told them the events of yesterday evening and had been receiving a serious telling off from them for the past fifteen minutes.

"What did the guy say?" asked Santa, slowly, "If it were me, I would be bummed out…"

Well, thanks Santa… that really helps…

I took a deep breath and said, "well, he looked a little confused at first and then…"

"Then…?"

_That killer smile of his returned as he leaned closer and said, "Weren't we always friends…?"_

I sighed as I repeated that line to my friends.

They all exchanged odd looks at what is to be expected my dreamy look.

"The guy's desperate".

"What?" I asked at Nanami's sudden comment.

"Well that is to be expected, right?" reasoned Christine timidly, "he really loves you… he confessed it for the whole school to hear…"

"_You made my heart race… I know that sounds cliché but there's no other way I could put it. You made me feel things that never thought was possible… well, heck I never thought that I'd ever voice out my feelings through a Radio… but here I am doing it… for you…_

"_Cindy… Please… I'm waiting for you…"_

The room felt suddenly warm as I choked, "he didn't say that he loved me…"

"Geez…" sighed Nanami.

"Look Miyu," said Aya seriously grabbing my arms, "what happened? I thought you loved him too…"

"**I do…" I whispered.**

"**Then what the hell is the problem?" asked Santa.**

**I took an entire minute before voicing out my reason.**

"**I don't want him to regret going out with a maid…"**

"_She asked to be friends…?"_

"Yep"

"_Did you do something wrong?"_

"I didn't think that this would happen," replied the eighteen-year-old Saionji as he leaned back on the living room couch with a sigh.

"_What happened?" _asked a worried Akane on the line, _"I that she loved you too…"_

"Well, I can't say the same…" droned the brunet as he closed his eyes.

"_Seriously Kanata…?"_

"Yep… besides, I shouted at her too…"

There was silence at the other end.

"_**Are you giving up then?"**_

**Kanata chuckled before replying, "Well, if she hadn't fallen in love with me yet, I'm gonna make her…"**

**Akane laughed out loud at his cocky reply.**

**To be Continued**


	17. Winter Break

**Definitely NOT a Cinderella Story**

Life as I knew it, changed.

Well, I **thought **this would be how I would be starting the last day at school before the Winter Break.

But apparently, **nothing **changed..!

I was totally surprised when the first thing I heard as I entered the school was, "Gosh did you hear…! That Cindy gal totally disappeared…!"

I stopped as I passed those two girls whispering in high tones, especially excited ones since now that means…

"So Kanata-kun is available…! Yaaay..!"

Then the two did some sort of victory dance which totally creeped me out.

**Chapter XVII**

**Winter Break**

I entered the classroom to more whispers… and this time it was not about me… well it kinda was about me, since it was about Cindy…

"Why would she reject _**Kanata?**_**"**

"She definitely must have a problem…"

And on and on it went, much to my nervousness.

Truly, this was not what I thought would happen.

"Seriously, this is **not **what I thought would happen!"

I turned to see my four friends, looking deep in thought. Aya was the one who looked most disappointed. I couldn't help but giggle at the look in her eyes… the look that clearly said—

"Where's the damn drama!"

All the other three laughed at this as well.

"Calm down Aya…" said Chris between her giggles.

"This is totally not fair!" she exclaimed as she sat down at her seat, dramatically.

We all broke out laughing.

Just then the "Popular-s" entered the class, their glowing aura still surrounding them. Akane Ikeda as silent and smiling as ever, Nozomu Hikarigaoka still giving out fresh deep-red roses to the female population in the class, Seiya Yoboushi seemingly teasing "The Cold Prince"—Kanata Saionji.

I looked at him, my insides feeling unusually warm. I breathed out lightly, as I wondered if anything changed between the two of us.

As he passed my table, I did not fail to notice the small smile that escaped his lips and the glance that he passed to me.

**Now, I felt like an idiot.**

**I was burning… **

**I didn't know if I could ever stop falling for him, everyday… every minute… every second.**

"So… Am guessing you are regretting your decision to stay friends…?"

I hit my head against the locker, as Nanami sniggered.

"I don't know Nanami…" I whined.

"Don't be a baby Miyu!" she said in an angry whisper, "you are hurting yourself and **him **in this process…"

Yea, I knew that…

But there was a reason why I was holding back.

I didn't want him to regret even for a second for being with someone like me… a servant-maid.

"To err is to human, Miyu…" Nanami said, "just cause he shouted once that you are a maid, doesn't make you one… nor does it prove that he thinks of you as one…"

"But he did say it…" I said in a low voice.

Even though we were the only ones left at the shoe lockers, having had cleaning duty together, I still kept my voice low.

"If it's in his head only does it come to his lips…"

Nanami sighed and leaned on the lockers.

"The guy is in love with you…"

"I love him more…" I blurted out.

"Then stop being such a madcap and show it…!" she yelled.

I remained silent.

"What is it that you want him to do…?"

I looked at Nanami after an entire minute of thinking and said, "I want him to like me… I want him to like Miyu… not Cindy…"

I could tell that she was confused. Anybody would be…

He does love me…

But he loves the "Cindy" part of me…

Not "Miyu"… the clumsy and short-tempered maid…

"Is it that selfish of me to want him to love this side of me… rather than Cindy…?"

Nanami remained silent and I don't blame her for not having any response to this.

I controlled the tears that would have otherwise flowed freely down.

"Sometimes, I feel jealous of Cindy… because that's what I want to be… and not who I really am…!"

As the first tear trickled down, Nanami took one quick step forward and hugged me.

"Then this is what we do…" she said soothingly.

"Yea..?" I asked, my voice a little choked as I hugged her back, letting myself finally cry.

"We are going to get you out of that freaking mansion and then you can have your happy ending with your Prince…"

**She pulled away from the hug and smirked.**

**I smiled at her and said with a small giggle, "Sometimes I wish you were born a guy Nanami…"**

**She laughed out loud at that and we ended up leaving the school in fits of giggles.**

_P.P. says:__ I've got no idea what the hell is wrong with the ppl at our class…. :-/_

I typed a reply in lightning speed.

_Cindy says:__ Lol ^o^ It was quite funny actually… I thought everybody knew that it was me…._

I waited an entire minute for a reply. None came…

Ever since I could put a face to the name "PP", I've been really nervous chatting with him… more so since that face happens to be the most popular face at our entire school…

I impatiently looked at the time and was a little shocked to see that it was already half past eleven in the middle of the night.

Since I received no response from the other side for another five minutes, I typed: "Good Night gonna be late for the morning chores T_T" and with that switched off my almost dead system and walked over to my bed.

I placed my mobile under my pillow and closed my eyes, pulling my covers over my head. The second I closed my eyes, that smirking brunet made a debut inside my head again.

"Geez Miyu…" I breathed out inside the sheet.

Despite the cold, I felt warm when I think about him.

Beep.

A message!

I pulled out my mobile in an instant.

As expected, it was from him.

_Sorry about the late reply… Had a argument with the old man __**-_-'. **__I'm off to China early tomorrow morning for the Winter Break… :-/ The old man sure does random stuff…. Will be back only a day before the break… _

Oh..?

So I guess I won't be seeing him for two weeks, huh?

Well, it's not like we planned to meet up during the Winter Break anyway…

I played with the mobile off-handedly, thinking of what to reply.

Finally I managed to type: "_Wow… That's awesome! Have fun in China __**^-^**_

So I guess he won't be around for New Year.

But then again… we are just _friends…_

_Well, I guess see you at school after the Break then… _

**Miyu, you dummy..! Why did you send another message before he even replied for the previous one!**

**Idiot…!**

_**Lol… Okie… Will see you then… **_

"Are you packed yet…?" the bald old man rushed into the brunet's room as he lay on his bed with his mobile in his hand.

"Yea yea…" he said lazily, as he got up to a sitting position.

"Good..!" the old man beamed and asked, "So did you ask the gal you like to come with us yet… what does she say…?"

The young brunet rubbed his face lightly saying, "I didn't manage to do it dad… she said have fun at China…"

"Tch," the old man folded his arms and shaking his head said proudly, "When I was your age I had already been dating your mom for two years…!"

The teenager's pillow came flying and squarely hitting the old man on his bald head.

"Oi Old man..! Just because mum is not around, don't make up silly lies…" Kanata's eyebrows twitched as the two continued their argument again.

**To be Continued**


End file.
